The Reasons Why We're Here
by jonjuan
Summary: Ash and May see the same sky and are looking for the same thing, a reason for existing. Both of them think that they can find it in the other, but neither wants to admit it. Maybe a visit from an old friend will get things moving. Advanceshipping AAMAYL
1. Chapter 1

This is my first attempt at fanfiction so please tell me if its any good. I don't mind criticism at all, but if you must criticize just please be constructive. Please review. Enjoy!

By the way I DO NOT own Pokemon because if I did, Ash and May would've gotten together before she left for Johto.

* * *

Chapter 1

Sitting on a rock, the boy with the raven hair looked up at the sky and gazed at the stars.

" Can you imagine?," said the boy to his partner. "Each one of those is connected to a different galaxy and planets like ours."

"Pi Pikachu," said the young boy's partner.

"With all of that out there, I wonder." He paused and took a deep breath. " You know, Pikachu, looking at the stars and seeing so much out there makes me feel kinda small. Almost like there's no point in me bein' here."

"Pika." Pikachu stared into his partners eyes for a moment.

"Ya know Brock said that the one thing that gives our lives purpose is love. We do things for what we love and sacrifice things for 'em." The young man took a deep breath and rose to leave with his partner.

Across the lake a beautiful young girl with auburn hair gazed at the night sky. _Sometimes I feel like nothing I do matters. Like I'm missing something in my life. I feel like I have to search for it, but maybe it's right under my nose._

"Well, that's enough soul searching for now. Time to get back to the campsite!"

The young lady began to walk back to camp where all of her traveling friends were preparing to eat dinner. The boy with black hair noticed the girl returning to camp and spoke up.

"Hey, May! Where ya been?"

"Oh just looking at the stars, Ash. So Brock what are you making for dinner?"

The oldest of the group said, " I got this recipe online for a beef stew and I wanted to see if it was any good, so I'm tryin' it out on you guys."

May sat down in front of the fire and worried about her younger brother. _I hope Max is ok. He just started his own Pokemon journey. _She laughed softly to herself _. Well maybe he's found some friends like Ash and Brock...Ash_. May blushed a bit as she thought of the young boy who had been her mentor ever since she stepped into the world of Pokemon . _I bet he misses Ash. He was always like a big brother to him. So supportive, loving, strong...cute. _She was surprised at herself that she would think that. However, she looked over to the boy who had been her mentor and friend. Not to mention the fact that he saved her life on more than one occasion. She stared at him for a moment and wondered _Do I want him to be more than that? _

"Hey, do you like what you see?" asked Ash.

May quickly turned away and embraced her legs.

"I-I was just th-thinking about something. Jeez, like I'd ever like what I see in YOU!"

May buried her head in her legs.

"Haha Calm down May it was a joke."

She heard footsteps coming towards her. She looked up only very slightly to see a certain black haired boy beginning to sit down next to her.

"Listen, May," he began and gently touched her hand," I'm sorry if I hurt your feelings. I was just messin' with ya."

He moved his hand to her back and gently rubbed her shoulder. May looked up and put her arms around his neck and squeezed tightly. Ash then put his arms around her.

"Oh, I'm sorry I yelled at you Ash!"

Then a deeper voice interrupted and said, "Uh guys? Dinner's ready."

Ash and May immediately turned away from each other and blushed. Ash attempted to explain.

"Uh, w-we were just-"

(Brock interrupts) "Yeah, I know what you were 'just'...But it's dinnertime. You can go make-out with your girlfriend after we eat."

"May is NOT my girlfriend!"

May heard this and felt as though she had been slapped in the face. _Why does this hurt? I mean it's not like we're _going out_ or anything. But I admit that I enjoyed hugging him, and I guess it's true that I'm not his girlfriend, but why did he have to deny it like that. I mean he didn't have to yell. _

During dinner, the threesome (and pikachu of course) made small talk. May talked about a dress that she was planning to wear to the upcoming Grand Festival Ball for everyone who participated in the Kanto Grand Festival. Brock spoke about all the things he has to check on at the Pewter Gym. Ash was excited about getting home to taste more of his mom's cooking.

Throughout dinner, Ash and May shot looks at each other when the other wasn't looking. After a few minutes of this, they finally caught each other's gaze. Brock began about hoping that his mother didn't do anything drastic with gym decorations, and stopped when he saw the two starring at each other.

As Ash looked into May's sapphire eyes he pondered about himself. _It's almost like I'm looking at the stars again. Her eyes are so beautiful and shine like gems in the light of the campfire. But it's different than when I look at the stars. I feel like...like I don't feel so small. In fact, I feel like I'm on top of the world. When I look in her eyes, I feel...complete._

May looked into Ash's eyes which were auburn like her hair. _Maybe my life does matter. Maybe the purpose I've been looking for _**has **_been right under my nose._

"Haha. Looks like you two need some private time."

Both turned their heads and glared at Brock.

"Um, I'm gonna g-go to bed now."

"GOODNIGHT, BROCK!" They said in unison.

The former Pewter Gym Leader got into his sleeping bag, and the other two followed shortly after.

"Goodnight, May."

"Goodnight, Ash."

* * *

Well, how was it? Please review and tell me if you like it. If not, let me know what you don't like about it. This is just a short chapter to start things off, and I promise that chapter 2 will be longer. Hoping to get a few reviews before I post chapter 2. Thanks for reading! 


	2. Chapter 2: Under My Umbrella

Ok, so here's chapter 2 and as I promised, it's a bit longer. Ash and May have a little T rated moment, but nothing too suggestive I think. Once again I **do not** own Pokemon **nor** do I own the songs whose lyrics I've used for the title (Umbrella by Rihanna) and for May's dream ball (Slow Jam by Usher feat. Monica). Enjoy! Thanks for reading!

* * *

Chapter 2

"Munchlax!"

_Ugh, Munchlax must be hungry. Why'd he have to wake me up? I was having such a good dream._

"Brock, you're up early," said May attempting to wipe the sleepiness from her eyes. She opened her eyes to see Brock fully dressed while carrying Bonsly.

"Yeah, I have to start heading home. The forecast said that it was going to rain a good amount today, so I figure I should get an early start. You know it wouldn't kill you two to get going soon."

"Good thinking, Brock. I should probably wake up...Ash. Hey, where is he?"

"Oh, he's just out by the lake again. He got up earlier than I did. I guess he just wanted to see the sunrise. Well, I'll see ya, May!"

"Have a safe trip, Brock!"

"Oh, May, before I forget. Here's an umbrella."

Brock took out a travel-size orange umbrella and handed it to May.

"It's kinda small. Not that I don't appreciate it, but there's barely enough coverage for me. Aren't you gonna give Ash one?"

"Sorry, I only have one, but don't underestimate this umbrella. It may be small, but it will definitely come in handy. Tell him I said goodbye."

"I will. Thanks a lot, Brock. Have a safe trip home!"

"You guys try not to fight to much on your way to Pallet!"

Brock started up the road to Pewter City. May went into her tent and got dressed for the day in her usually outfit with red bandanna, white and black gloves, red blouse, and black shorts. She put on her shoes and reached for her fanny pack which contained all of her Pokemon.

"Munchlax, it's time for breakfast."

Instantly, a short Pokemon with a dark blue body materialized out of its Pokeball.

"Munchlax!"

After giving her Pokemon some of her "Purple surprise", May started cooking breakfast. She heard footsteps and looked up to see Ash and Pikachu returning from their visit to the lake.

"Morning, Ash."

"Morning, May."

"Did you sleep ok last night?"

"Oh, yeah. I had a good dream."

May turned her attention to preparing breakfast as she remembered her dream.

_It was the night of the Grand Festival Ball, and May was standing out on the balcony and looking at the stars. May was in a light pink dress, and her hair was decorated with a red bow. She looked up at the stars while everyone else was inside and enjoying the party._

"_Beautiful."_

"_Yes, May, you are."  
_

_It was Ash standing beside her in a tuxedo. 'He's so handsome.' May thought. _

"_Thank you, Ash," said May as she blushed a deep red._

"_May I have this dance?"_

_Ash held out his hand and waited for May to accept his offer._

_May giggled,"Of course, sir."_

_May took his hand, and they began to Waltz. She was very surprised that Ash had kept in time with the music and held a perfect frame._

"_Ash, when did you learn to Waltz?"_

"_An old friend of mine has been working on it with me. I told her that I planned to take someone very special to the Grand Festival Ball."_

"_You learned the Waltz just for me? Thanks so much, Ash!"_

"_Anything for you, May."_

_  
May blushed._

_Unfortunately, the Waltz requires that partners look past each other's shoulder's and not romantically stare into each other's eyes. (A/N: I take ballroom classes and that was one of the first things that my teacher taught us. :) Luckily, the next song was a slow dance, and Ash began to hold May very close._

_**I was all alone. I was feeling rather low.**_

_**I needed someone to lift my spirits up...**_

_May felt as if she was gliding across the floor. ' I feel just like Cinderella with my very own prince charming.'_

_**And there this lovely thing was. She was more than enough.**_

_**I asked her for her hand. Said,"Would you like to dance."**_

"_May, every since we started our journey in Hoenn together, I've felt this strong connection between us. We have so much in common. I know that we're going to have to go our separate ways soon, but before we do, I want you to know something."_

_**Play another slow jam. This time make it sweet.**_

_**On a slow jam, for my baby and for me.**_

_May felt nervous. 'Is this it? Are we finally going to confess our feelings to each other?"_

"_May, I lo-"_

That was the moment that Munchlax woke May up hoping to get some breakfast.

_Maybe my dream will come true. _

At that moment, Ash came up to the campsite and greeted May.

"Morning, May!"

"Morning, Ash!"

"Where's Brock?"

"Oh, he decided to leave early so that he could beat the rain, but he told me to tell you 'goodbye' for him."

"I see. Hey, that looks good!"

"I'm no Brock, but when it comes to cooking I'm not half bad."

"Well, if you cook as well as you compete in Pokemon contests. I'd say that you're better than Brock."

"Oh, thank you Ashy!"

Ash blushed at this seemingly "intimate" nickname.

_Oh, why did I call him 'Ashy'. It's not like he's my boyfriend._

"Uh, um so we headin' to Viridian next?"

"Uh, yeah. We can check into a Pokemon center for the day, and then we'll head into Pallet in the next day or two."

The two teens started their way out of Viridian forest. They had only been walking for ten minutes when they noticed something just ahead on the road. A cat-like creature was crying against a tree.

"Hey, little fella. Look May a Meowth."

The cat Pokemon was bawling and looked up at Ash and May.

"Ash, do you think that it's lost and it's trainer is looking for it?"

"Yeah, probably."

"Come on little guy. Let's see if we can't find your trainer."

The two young travelers with their new friend began to walk through the forest and saw a log cabin. A voice from behind them exclaimed.

"Oh Meowth, we've been looking for you everywhere!"

"Meowth!"

The Pokemon jumped into the trainer's arms. The lady said graciously thanked the two and invited them in for some lemonade. The lady's husband brought out some cookies and other sweets.

" I can't thank you enough for finding Meowth. He just means the world to me."

Ash humbly replied, " No problem, ma'am. Anything for a Pokemon in trouble."

The husband and wife looked as if they'd seen a ghost.

"Tr-trouble?"

"Prepare for trouble." The wife began as she removed her costume.

"Make it double," said the husband ripping off his fake mustache.

"To protect the world from devastation."

"To unite all peoples from within our nation."

"To denounce the evils of truth and love."

"To extend our reach to the stars above."

"Jessie."

"James."

"Team Rocket blast off at the speed of light."

"Surrender now or prepare to fight."

"Me-owth, that's right!"

(A/N: I know that this is the old version of the motto, but I personally prefer this one.)

"Team Rocket! We should have known."

"Haha, but you didn't," retorted Jessie. Now why don't you two take a seat."

Jessie pushed a button on the wall which made the stools that Ash and May were sitting on stand side by side. Team Rocket had them positioned back to back and tied their hands behind their backs.

"We'll just take Pikachu for youse guys," said Meowth as he forced Pikachu into a glass container.

"Don't even try usin' your Tundabolt on this thing, Pikachu. It's completely resistant to electricity!"

The little electric mouse gave a failed attempt to break the sphere, but to no avail.

"We'll just hang on to your other Pokemon too, twerp."

James grabbed his belt containing five pokeballs.

"Hey, give those back to me, crooks!"

The trio got into their giant Meowth balloon and taunted the two youngsters.

"So long, suckers!"

"Ash, try to grab one of my Pokeballs in my fanny pack."

May felt his hand _slightly missing_ her Pokeball.

"HEY! WHAT'S THE BIG IDEA!"

"Sorry, May I was tryin' to grab the fanny pack."

"Well, that wasn't it!"

"Ok, I got one."

May took the ball and released the Pokemon inside.

"Munch, Munch!"

"Munchlax, untie us."

The pre-evolved Snorlax obeyed and released its trainer and her friend.

"Beautifly! Squirtle!"

A butterfly Pokemon and a turtle Pokemon materialized.

"Squirtle, get on Beautifly. Beautifly fly over to that ballon, and when you guys get their, Squirtle, give them a taste of your hydro pump!"

The two pokemon sprung into action. A huge rush of water splashed the no-good trio and broke the container which held Pikachu captive. The yellow mouse instinctively grabbed his partner's belt containing his 5 other pokeballs. Pikachu threw the belt to Ash and jumped into the air.

"Now that they're all wet, give 'em a thunderbolt, Pikachu!"

"PI...KAAAAA...CHUUUUUUUUUU!"

"Looks like Team Rocket's blasting off again!!!"

Team Rocket flew past and disappeared into the horizon.

"Some things never change," acknowledged Ash.

Ash and May started down the road to Viridian city, when they heard thunder. At first, it began to drizzle and the rain quickly began to pour. May remembered that Brock gave her an umbrella in preparation for the rainstorm. As she removed it from her bag, she noticed that Ash didn't have one.

May remembered Brock's words "_it will definitely come in handy." _May moved up very close to Ash so that the umbrella would cover both of them.

"You know, May. I'm kinda glad that we get to continue our journey together."

May blushed very slightly and nodded.

_Thanks a lot, Brock. It **did **come in handy after all._

* * *

_Well, how's it looking so far. The last scene with the umbrella is actually a reference to one of my other favorite anime shows. I wonder if anyone can guess. Again, I'm open to constructive criticism. Please read and review! I'll try to post the next chapter within a week. Thanks for reading!  
_


	3. Chapter 3: Meeting a fan

Well, here's the next chapter in our epic saga (haha). As for the last scene of Ch2 with the umbrella, that was actually a reference to a scene between Sango and Miroku in Inuyasha, my other favorite anime. As I've said in the past, I do not own Pokemon or its characters, but this fanfiction is mine. Enjoy. Please review!

* * *

Chapter 3

After about half an hour of walking, Ash and May saw the Pokemon Center and the other buildings of Viridian City starting to appear. As always, the duo went to the Pokemon center to check into a room and to request that Nurse Joy look after their Pokemon.

"Well kids, I have good news and bad news. The good news is that I can take care of your Pokemon right away!"

Ash quickly asked, "What's the bad news?"

"I'm afraid that we don't have any rooms left."

"Ugh, I'm soooooo tired of sleeping outside!" May complained.

"I'm afraid there's not much I can do about that."

Someone from behind said, "Nurse Joy, they can have my room. After all, it would be a shame to let such a pretty lady sleep on the cold, hard ground tonight."

May blushed and slightly turned her face away. A young man with black hair and dark brown eyes walked up next to May. He was about as tall as Ash and in May's opinion very handsome.

Having noticed Ash next to May he said, "And of course her boyfriend, the lucky guy that he is, should be with her."

"Uh, thanks. What did you say your name was?"

"Jacob Higurashi, but you can call me Jake."

"I'm Ash and this is May."

"Hi, Jake."

"Wait a minute. Are you Ash Ketchum from Pallet Town?"

"Yup, that's me."

"Would you sign my Pokedex? I'm a huge fan of yours. Ever since I saw you in the Kanto League, I've been following your exploits. You've recently been the first in a long time to beat the Battle Frontier and were even offered a position as a Frontier Brain, but you declined."

"Wow, you must've been keeping a close watch on me."

"Yes, I have. In fact, your Kanto league battles have inspired me to become the best trainer I can be."

Jacob looked over at May.

"And of course I know who you are ma'am. You're May from Petalburg City. Your father's the Petalburg Gym leader. You've become a top coordinator and you've recently competed in the Kanto Grand Festival finishing in the Top 4."

"Gee, Jacob, you sure did your homework!"

"It would be an honor giving up my room to you guys. Besides, my cousin from Vermilion just moved here yesterday, so I was about to check out anyway."

May spoke up and said, "Thank you very much, Jacob. You don't know how much I could use a good night's rest on an actual bed."

"Any time, May. If you guys need me, I'm just a few blocks away. I used to live here before we moved to Vermilion, so I could show you guys around if you'd like. Here's my cousin's address."

Jake gave them a piece of paper with the address of the house in which he would be staying.

"Sure, that'd be nice," said Ash and May in unison.

"Well, hopefully I'll see you guys soon. Bye!"

"Bye, Jake!"

The young man walked out of the automatic doors of the Pokemon Center. With her signature smile, Nurse Joy handed over two keys to the room that had previously been occupied by Jacob.

"Well, here's the key and I'll have your Pokemon in fighting shape A.S.A.P.!"

"Thank you, Nurse Joy!"

May and Ash walked down the hall to find the room. May was thinking about her recent experience with Jacob and the fact that he had confused the two for a couple.

_Is it just because it's just the two of us without Brock? Do we really look good together? Well, Jacob made it clear that he thought I looked good. _

May gave a small giggle, but then remembered that Ash did not deny that they were a couple.

_Either Ash liked the idea of us being boyfriend and girlfriend,_

May looked up at her traveling partner as he attempted to locate the room.

_Or he's just incredibly dense!_

May giggled again, but at a much more noticeable volume.

"What's so funny, May?"

"Oh, nothing. It's just that Jacob was kinda cute."

With a look of jealousy on his face, Ash quickly turned his head.

"Er, I mean I guess he's o.k. It was nice of him to give up his room, and he certainly has good taste."

May remembered Jacob's comment about her beauty and blushed at the supposed compliment.

"Er, In Pokemon trainers."

A giant sweatdrop appeared on May's head.

"Right, Ash. There's our room."

Ash took the key and unlocked the door. Both Ash and May surveyed the room and saw that it had everything that they needed. There was a small desk, a bathroom, a T.V., two twin sized beds, and a nightstand. They started to unpack their things, mostly clothes, and when they were finished they decided to walk around Viridian.

"I think we should take Jacob up on his offer."

"Yeah, We've gotta get to the mall and get some serious shopping done!"

"Hold on, May. _We_?"

"Of course! For one thing, We have got to get you a suit for the ball. Don't tell me you planned on going in that outfit! And for another thing, I'm going to need someone to carry my bags."

"But, May, I had planned to see the other places in Viridian. It's not everyday that we get some time off."

"But, Ash, we _have _to go so that I can get a dress for the ball. Or do you want me to just go naked?"

Ash paused at this and thought for a few seconds about it, but then mentally scolded himself for even thinking such a thing.

However, a few seconds was too long of a pause for May.

"Ugh, ASH KETCHUM I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU, YOU PIG!!! YOU WERE IMAGINING ME NAKED WEREN'T YOU!?"

"Um, no, see what had happened was...uh...sorry?"

"I'll accept your apology on two conditions."

_Oh, crap, I know where this is going._

"Promise that you'll go shopping with me and carry my bags _and..."_

May paused for no more than two seconds, but to Ash it seemed as if she had kept him waiting for hours.

"I'd like you to ask me to the dance," said May timidly.

After realizing that _she _had actually asked _him, _May quickly followed and explained,

"I mean so that I won't have to dance with _Drew _or anything."

"Oh, thank God!" Ash blurted out accidentally.

"...that I get to go to the ball.

Ash had never liked Drew. He respected him as a Pokemon Coordinator. However, whenever he saw May, he almost never seemed to support her and usually talked down to her. _I mean who the hell does he think he is. What gives him the right to constantly put her down like that?! And what about those stupid roses! _Ash jealously remembered the many times that Drew had given May a rose before saying 'goodbye'. _Well, he better stop doing that, cuz if not, Romeo's gonna get it. _He was unaware that he was making the angriest face that May had ever seen when he thought this.

"Hey, Ash, if you don't want to go with me thats o.k. I can go by myself," said May somewhat hurt.

"Oh, no I definitely want to go with you. I was just thinking about something else," Ash said attempting to brush it off.

"Really, Ash? You'll take me?"

"Of course, May. What are friends for?"

_Right, friends. Jeez, this guy cannot take a hint!_

"But I'm not much of a dancer, May."

"Oh, that's o.k. I guess I can lead, but just so you know that it's usually the strong, handsome gentleman's duty to lead the lady across the dance floor."

"Well, we can figure it out when it gets closer to the dance. Now we have to get to the mall and get your dress."

Ash and May got their bags and walked out of the room. After leaving the Pokemon center, they walked a few blocks west of the center. They stopped at a white house with a small garden in the front yard. The house had a two car garage, and it had a tire swing on the tree in the backyard. The mailbox had the name Higurashi on it, so the duo assumed that they had arrived at the correct location.

"O.k. I think this is it."

Ash stepped up to the door and knocked three times. After a few seconds, a young lady who appeared to be in her mid twenties answered the door.

"Hello. You must be Ash and May. Come in. Jake is in his room. I'll tell him that you're here. Please have a seat on the couch."

"Thank you!"

"Jake! Ash and May are here!"

The young boy that they had met earlier today came rushing down the stairs.

"Hey, guys, so I guess you decided to let me show you around."

"Yup, we've gotta go find May a dress for the Grand Festival Ball."

"Oh, I know the perfect place for that."

"Joanne, I'm going to head to the mall with Ash and May. Is that o.k.?"

" Sure, Jake, just be back in time for supper."

"Let's go!"

"Bye, Joanne."

"Bye, Jake, have fun!"

Ash, May, and their new friend walked out of Jake's house and started their way west.

"It's about fifteen minutes away, so we can spend sometime getting to know each other. As for me, I just got finished going through the Sinnoh region."

"Sinnoh region? Where's that?" asked Ash.

"It's north of Johto and Kanto."

"Past the mountains?"

"Yup. I traveled around there for a year and a half and collected the eight badges there, and I was lucky enough to compete in the Pokemon league."

"Nice. How far did you get?"

"Best 4."

"That's pretty good."

"I guess I did o.k., but that's nowhere near as good as beating the Battle Frontier."

"Yeah, I admit that was kinda hard."

_He's so cute._ May thought as she admired his modesty. _Unlike Drew, Ash isn't completely conceded. He's accomplished so much more than Drew, and yet he doesn't brag about it. _May felt herself blush. _I guess I am in love with him. Well, he probably doesn't feel the same way. I mean he's probably too busy for a girlfriend. _

Her thoughts were interrupted by Jake.

"So, May, what are you planning to do after the Grand Festival Dance."

"Oh, I'm not sure yet. I was thinking of going to the Johto region and compete in the contests there."

"That sounds like fun. I think you'll like it there. There's a lot of Pokemon that aren't in the Kanto or Hoenn region."

Ash's heart sank._ She's leaving me to go to Johto?! But that's so far away. I was hoping that we could travel around some more. _

Ash's thoughts were also interrupted by Jake.

"What about you, Ash? What do you plan on doing?"

"I'm not sure right now, but the Sinnoh region sounds kind of interesting from what I've been told."

May looked down at her shoes. _After all of this time together, I can't believe that he'd want to throw it all away. I know that we're not going out, but he doesn't even seem sad that we're going to be going our separate ways soon._

"Well, we're here guys."

Ash and May looked up at the huge shopping center. The food court was right outside with about every kind of cuisine on the planet. The trio walked in the front doors and saw the three floors of shopping areas. Everything and anything that anyone could possibly want to buy could be located in a store at the Viridian mall.

"As you can see, this place is larger than Viridian Forest, so we're going to need these."

Jake handed each of them a map with all of the stores and their locations.

"O.k. So, Ash. You said that we were here to pick up a dress for May, so I've circled all of the dress shops, shoe shops, accessory shops, and jewelry shops in the mall."

Ash looked at the map that Jake had given him and he almost had a heart attack.

"Jake, this is more than thirty shops. I thought we were just here for a dress. Why do we need to go to jewelry shops and shoes shops and all this other stuff?"

"Hellooooooo, Ash. When you shop for a dress, you not only have to get a dress, but you have to get matching shoes, jewelry, and other accessories that match perfectly with the outfit."

May was very surprised at Jake.

"How do you know this, Jake. Do you go shopping for dresses often?," she said with a giggle.

"Nope, but when I was a lot younger, my cousin used to take me with her to buy dresses for homecoming, prom, friends' weddings, and whatnot. Let's just say I picked up a thing or two."

Ash thought, _And by the look of things, I'm going to have to pick up and __**carry **__a few things myself. Well, at least I have Jake here to help me carry things. I sure as hell am gonna need it._

Ash sighed deeply and said sarcastically, "Here's where the fun begins."

* * *

How was this one? I hope it was as good as the first two. I hope to get a few reviews until I post the next one. And just for fun, I thought I'd post a riddle here. The first one to get the answer will get the next chapter in a message (or

any kind of email) a few days before I post the final version, and you get to add anything you'd like to it. Just nothing obscene or compromising to the plot line. Here it is: Is the following statement true or false? "This statement is false."


	4. Chapter 4: Shopping Spree

The answer to the riddle was "There is no answer." My English teacher had fun with that. Kurumi-chan and Zeaevee thanks for the reviews! Again, I don't only Pokemon or its characters. I do not own any of the stores mentioned here. I'm not sure that I'll be able to update as quickly as I'd like because I've gotten busy with some things, in any case, please read and review. I hope you enjoy it as much as you did the first three chapters.

* * *

Chapter 4

"Let's get started!! O.k. So first I wanna go to Bloomindale's for my dress, and once I've picked that out, let's head to Macy's and check out accessories. Then we _have _to go to Payless for shoes, but we also have to check out JC Penny for those as well. So many shops, so little time!"

As instructed by May, the trio made their way to Bloomindale's in order for May to choose her dress. She went around the store and quickly selected a few items to try on and headed to the dressing room.

Coming out wearing a red dress that covered almost every inch of her body from the neck down she said, "So what do you guys think?"

They replied, "Um, it's _o.k._"

"Ugh, _that_ means this one's no good."

After trying on several different dresses, nothing she tried on seemed to impress Ash and Jake. That is until she came out wearing her final dress. She had looked at it for a few seconds before trying it on. _This is the dress I was wearing in the dream!_ It was a light pink dress with spaghetti straps. There were flowers sewn into the hemline and along the spaghetti straps. Unlike the other dresses, this one's length was just right. The others seemed either too long or too short for May's liking. It ended a little bit above her knees. She finally put it on and walked out of the dressing room.

"Well boys, this is the last one. How does it look?"

Ash and Jake couldn't stop staring.

"I know what that means. The fact that you two are practically drooling means that this is the perfect dress!"

After paying the cashier, Jake, Ash and May started going to the other stores on May's list.

Ash and Jake watched in horror as May darted from shop to shop, handing them bag after bag.

"Ash, I don't think I can take all of this weight. It's not like I'm a Machamp or anything."

"I know, Jake!"

"AH!"

Ash tripped under such a heavy weight. With smile on his face he picked himself up, and while looking at Jake chuckled and said

"Haha, you're carrying more than I am, but it seems that I'm the one that can't stand up straight!"

"Yeah, after a couple years of carrying this stuff for my cousin, I guess you get used to it. But I'm having a bit of a hard time as well, seeing as I haven't done this since I started my Pokemon journey. Hey, May!"

"Yeah, Jake?"

"Is it o.k. If Ash and I take a quick break?"

"Sure, guys. I'm just going to be at Kay Jewelers if you need me."

"O.k. We'll be right back!"

Ash and Jake sat down on a bench just outside Spencer's gifts.

"So, Ash. How long have you guys been going out?"

"Oh, um. Well, we're not. We're just friends."

"Really?! But you _do _have feelings for her right? I see the way that you look at each other. You may not realize it, but there is something going on."

Ash blushed.

"Ok, Jake. I guess there's no fooling you. I am in love with May, but I can't tell her that."

"Why not? What are you afraid of?"

"I just don't want to be rejected. Especially by someone I love. I just...I don't think I could take that kind of rejection."

"Well, I don't think that you will have to worry about that because from what I've heard, you are taking her to the dance. Why would she have accepted if she did not have feelings for you?"

"Actually, to tell you the truth, she kinda asked me to ask her, but not for the reason you think. Supposedly, she wanted me to take her because she didn't want this one guy dancing with her."

"I see. But I assume that doesn't change your feelings for her, right?"

"Right. I don't think that anything could. I look into her eyes and see the answer to my life. When you meet someone like that, you don't just let it go."

"You're still determined to win even off of the battlefield. I admire that attitude. Speaking of May, we should probably get back to her before she gets worried."

When Jake and Ash arrived at Kay Jewelers, Jake noticed May speaking to one of the employees.

Jake whispered to Ash, "Hey wait! Let's hide by the trash can over there and listen in on what they're saying."

"Uh, ok."

Jake and Ash heard the employee say, "You certainly have great taste, miss. This is our finest piece of jewelry. The necklace is 24 karat white gold as are the factory cut diamonds."

"Diamonds?" Ash whispered.

"Oh, it's lovely. How much does it cost?"

" $2500."

"Oh, my. Well, I'll have to see if I can get my boyfriend to buy it for me for the Grand Festival Ball."

"Alright, miss. Have a nice day!"

"Thank you! You, too!"

The two boys were crouching behind a trash can and whispered to each other.

"Ash, this is your chance! This is the perfect opportunity to-"

Jake was cut off by May.

"Perfect opportunity for what?"

Stammering, Ash attempted to explain, "Oh, uh we uh were gonna pop out and scare you. Uh, yeah that's it!"

_What a spaz! This is gonna take a lot of work. _Jake thought.

"Let's head to the food court and have lunch!"

The group walked out the front door and ordered tacos.

"So, boys, now that we've finished our tacos, let's do something I _know _you guys will love."

_This can't end well_. Ash thought.

"Shoe shopping!!!!!!"

Both boys sighed and thought _Let's get this over with._

Heading over to Payless, the group was set out to find shoes that would match with May's light pink dress. As May was looking at size seven dancing shoes, the other two teens took a seat on a bench in the store.

"Oh my gosh! Jake is it really you?"

Jake jumped up and turned to look at a five foot six inch beauty with light brown hair.

"Oh, hi Sheila. What's up?"

"Oh, not much around here. Everyone's been talking about how well you did in Sinnoh. How about lunch with me after my shift?"

She added seductively, "My treat..."

"Well, I"d love to, but we have to finish and get home by 4 or my cousin will go insane."

Sheila put on and sad "puppy dog" face.

"Oh, Jakey, I'm so disappointed!"

"I'm sorry. How about a rain check?"

Sheila's frown quickly evaporated at these words.

"Sure, Jakey! I'd love that!"

Soon after she exclaimed that, a costumer came up to her and asked, "Miss, do you have these in a size eight?"

"Hold on. I'll check in the back. Bye, Jakey!"

"Bye, Sheila."

The young lady stepped back into the stock room to search for the requested size shoe.

"Hey, Jake, why didn't you take that girl up on her offer? She was really pretty. I mean May and I could've finished shopping alone. And why did you lie to her and say that we had to be back at four? Your cousin said six."

"Well Ash, to tell you the truth she's not really my type."

May walked over to Ash and Jake and carried one box of shoes.

"Hey, guys. I got a pair of light pink dancing shoes. They have little white frills near the front so it'll match my dress perfectly!"

"Great, May. The cash register's over there. Let's pay and be on our way a.s.a.p.!" Jake responded.

"Jake, what's the hurry?"

"Jake had a little run in with an employee here. Her name is Sheila, and she seems to have a monster crush on him," Ash said as he snickered.

"OOOOO, this sounds interesting, Jake. I wanna meet her," said May.

"Oh, look. You're next in line. Maybe next time," Jake said quickly.

As soon as the cashier handed May a bag containing the shoes and the receipt, Jake grabbed it and sped out of the store.

"Jeez, you sure were in a hurry. Something tells me that you aren't too excited about seeing this 'Sheila' as Ash tells me."

"Well to make a long story short, she's one of those childhood friends. You know how they are."

May immediately remembered Misty when she visited Ash in Hoenn for the Togepi festival. May had felt uncomfortable with that visit because she knew that there was something between Ash and Misty. _Well, it's probably one-sided seeing as Ash is pretty dense. _May thought and reassured herself.

Walking out the front door with the other two, Ash remarked, "Well, she was a really pretty childhood friend. That much I can say!"

May's jealousy got the best of her and she slapped Ash on the cheek.

"OW! May what'd you do that for?!"

May immediately blushed and hurried to find an excuse.

"Oh, um there was a mosquito. See the blood?"

" I think that's mine, May," Ash said as he laughed.

"Hey, guys. Can we stop by the Pokemon center? I have to go get my Pokemon from Nurse Joy."

Walking in the automatic doors with the others, Jake walked straight up to the front desk to the lady in charge.

"Hello, Nurse Joy. How are things?"

"Oh, not too bad, Jake. Thanks for asking! Your Pokemon are ready. And by the way,"

Nurse Joy paused as her eyes began to sparkle.

She pulled Jake close and whispered, "Listen, I can take the night off. Why don't we have dinner?"

"Um, my cousin's cooking dinner and it'd be a shame to waste all that cooking! Well, gotta get home. Thanks for taking care of my Pokemon, Nurse Joy."

Jake bolted out of the door as soon as he'd finished saying this.

May walked up to the front desk. She took two keys in her hand and said to Nurse Joy, "We're going to be staying with Jake and his cousin for a while, so we won't need our room."

"Why you lucky..." said Joy under her breath.

"What was that, ma'am?"

"Huh? Oh, nothing. I was just talking to myself. Take care now."

"Bye!"

Ash and May walked out of the Pokemon center and saw Jake sitting on the bench about ten feet away from the door.

"Hey, Jake. What was that about? I mean first the lady at the shoe store and now Nurse Joy. Don't tell me she's another 'childhood friend'."

"Actually, no Ash. But lately I've noticed that ever since I came back from Sinnoh, people, girls specifically, have been all over me. Everywhere I go, they're always flirting with me."

"Ha. May and I have a friend who would kill to be in your position."

"Ha. Maybe. But that's just because he's never been there. I doubt that he'd like girls constantly throwing themselves at you."

_This guy obviously doesn't know Brock. _Thought Ash with a laugh.

"The weird thing is that I have absolutely no idea why."

May took a moment to look at the pleasing features of his face, height, and build. _Really? Because I sure do._

Ash noticed May staring at Jake.

"What are you looking at, May?!" He said in a jealous tone.

"Oh, nothing. Let's get back to Jake's house. I'm starving!"

May and the others ran to Jake's house and once inside sat down at the dinner table. There was a variety of Asian food which included potstickers, egg rolls, fried rice, sushi, etc. All three teenagers scarfed their food and cleaned their respective plates.

"Hey, Jake. Could I talk to you outside for a minute?"

"Sure, Ash. Joanne, I'm gonna be outside for a-," Jake was interrupted by Ash dragging him outside by the arm. Stepping outside through the back screen door, the two boys sat down on two lawn chairs positioned next to each other.

"What's up, Ash?"

"Listen. I don't want you trying to make a move on May. You got that?! Not now or ever!"

"O.K. 1. I didn't ever nor do I plan to make any kind of advance on May. 2. She's not your girlfriend, so don't act like you have some kind of special access to her or something."

"I know she's not my girlfriend..."  
"But you do want her to be don't you?

"Yeah, I guess I do, but like I told you back at the mall. I'm afraid of rejection. What if she says 'no'?"

"Again two things, Ash. 1. Like _I_ said back at the mall, if she didn't have feelings for you then she wouldn't have asked you to ask her to the dance. 2. I am going to make it so that there isn't the slightest chance of her rejecting you."

"Really? You'd do that?"

"Of course. How many chances am I going to get to assist my idol?"

"But how are we going to do this? I do want to ask her out, but I want everything to be perfect."

"So it sounds to me like you want to sweep her off her feet. Am I right?"

"Yeah, that sounds about right."

"Well, then. We're going to have to get you the right broom."

* * *

How was it? Please read and review. This is usually the part where I ask a question or post a riddle, but I can't think of anything good. Until next time! 


	5. Chapter 5

Hi, everyone! I'm really sorry about the gap between chapters here. Well, I wouldn't want to leave any unfinished business before the new year, so I'll do my best to get this done before then. Until then, Enjoy!

Chapter 5

"How are we going to do this? How am I supposed to make this perfect? I'm not exactly the romantic type."

"Yeah no kidding," said Jake under his breath.

"So what exactly did you have in mind?"

"Since the dance is a week away, we're going to have to do this a bit faster than I would have liked, but it's possible. First, you're going to have to tell me everything you know about her. What are the things she likes to do? What is her favorite dish?"

Back inside the house, May was peeking around in Jacob's room. There he saw a collage of pictures of Ash. There were various battles from the Indigo League, Whirl Cup, Johto League, and the Battle Frontier. Mixed in with Ash's pictures are pictures of Jake in similar exploits. _Wow, he's really been following in Ash's footsteps. _She laughed to herself. _He couldn't have picked a better role model._

She was about to walk out the door before she saw a picture frame right next to the collage. It contained a picture of Ash from the Festival of the Hero. _He's sooooooooo handsome! I hoped he liked that dress I wore._

* * *

The room was illuminated by a ceiling covered with chandeliers. Couples twirled across the floor and danced to the three-quarters beat that was the waltz. May was wearing a pink dress with a white top. She was dancing with an older man with glasses whom she thought was quite handsome. She smiled throughout the entire dance with him. As the two turned, she surveyed all contents of the room. Everyone in the ballroom, except for the descendant of the beautiful queen and her maid. And of course Ash. Even the Pokemon were dancing with each other and enjoyed themselves.

_I mean even Brock is dancing._

Ash would have liked to cut in and dance with May. However because he won the competition for Hero of the Year, his duty was to sit there all night and look dignified. Ash looked over at May and could not help but feel jealous. _Who the heck is that guy? Well, at least May seems happy. I guess that's good enough._

May was happy, but had hoped that seeing her happily in the arms of another man would have inspired Ash to take action and cut in, but she was unaware of his "heroic duties".

_Oh well, maybe next time we can dance together. Maybe by then I'll have told him..._

* * *

In the backyard, Ash and Jake were finished talking about May's various likes, dislikes and preferences.

"Why did you need to know all that stuff, Jake?"

"Because our operation now is to create a romantic evening before the dance. Everything has to be perfect."

"Something like that will take a lot of work, and money."

"Don't worry, Ash. After living here for ten years, I've come to know a lot of people. I've got some good connections. Plus, I've got enough prize money from all my gym battles and league battles. My mom only let me take about a third of the actual cash. She spent the rest on savings bonds and put some in a savings account."

"Wow, so you must be rollin' in the dough. Haha."

"I guess you could put it that way. Let's head inside and get something to drink. I have to get my cell phone in my room and make a few calls."

"O.K. Let's go."

Jake left Ash to search for a soda to drink and walked upstairs to his room. Jake saw May in his room and walked in to check on her.

* * *

"I see you've found my room."

"Oh, hi Jake! I was just checking out your pics of Ash and you."

Jake put his hand behind his head and timidly said, "Yeah. That's kind of embarrassing. It almost makes me look like some kind of stalker fan." Jake laughed.

"No, it's not that embarrassing really. I think it's good to have a role model, so that you have something to aim for."

"I guess so. Well, do you want to go downstairs? Ash and I are going to grab a couple sodas in the fridge."

"Sure. That'll give us a chance to tell you about our adventures in Hoenn and in Kanto."

"You go on ahead. I have to make a phone call in private. I'll be down in a minute."

"O.K."

May walked out of Jake's room and started her way downstairs.

Jake took his cell phone and began to dial a number.

"Hey, long time no see. Yeah, things are going pretty good here. Listen. I have a favor I need to ask of you."

* * *

In the kitchen, May opened the refrigerator and took a can of Sprite. She opened it and took a sip. A few seconds after, Jake came downstairs to the kitchen as well. He invited May to come out to the backyard where Ash was waiting.

"Take that seat next to Ash. I'll go get myself a drink and another chair."

Jake took his leave and left the two alone.

"So, what were you doing while Jake and I were talking out here?"

"I was in his room. You know, he's got a collage of pictures of your victories. He's even mixed in some of his own. Did you know that he's visited every region that you have (except Hoenn) and competed in the respective leagues."

"No, I had no idea. It's nice having someone looking up to you."

"Yup. I guess it's like you said. He does have good taste in Pokemon trainers," said May with a laugh.

Ash slightly blushed and smirked at May.

"Hey, guys. I'm back."

Jake walked onto the lawn carrying a can of soda and a portable lawn chair. Unfolding it, he sat down and took a long sip from his can.

"So you guys were going to tell me about your adventures in Hoenn. Let's start with you Ash."

Ash began to mention various challenges that he had overcome such as defeating Roxanne, a gym leader who specialized in rock type Pokemon. Ash continued about his battles from Hoenn to the ones in the Kanto Battle Frontier. Jacob went on to talk about similar challenges and finally turned to May to ask her about her contest experiences. After speaking for a time, she paused for a bit and Jake asked what her favorite experience was.

"Well, my favorite contest experience would probably have to be the contest that Ash and I entered together. It ended up a tie, but that didn't bother me one bit! I was glad that I could share that victory with Ash."

"Yeah. That contest was really fun. Let's do that again someday, May!"

"You bet, Ash!"

Jake looked at the two determined trainers smiling at each other. _I guess I won't have to do as much work as I thought. _

"Ash, by the way. Since we've finished getting May's stuff for the dance, we should get your tux, dress shirt and shoes."

"Let's do that tomorrow, Jake."

"O.K. Sounds good. It's getting kinda late, so we should probably turn in for the night. You guys can stay in the guest rooms."

The trio stepped inside the house and upstairs into their separate rooms. They said their 'good nights' and prepared for bed. Ash was rolling around restlessly in bed. It was one of those nights during which it was impossible to fall asleep. Ash decided to get out of bed and go outside to look at the stars as he did countless nights before. Meanwhile in May's room, she was only half asleep. She heard something moving around in the hallway and walked downstairs. She saw a figure slightly illuminated by the light of the refrigerator. As she walked slowly down the stairs, she began to see the shape of Ash's hair. She turned on the light and greeted her companion.

"What are you doin' up so late?" said May with a yawn.

"Couldn't get so sleep so I'm getting a snack. You?"

"Oh, I heard a noise. So I went to check it out."

May could see the troubled look on Ash's face and went on to show her concern.

"You look worried about something. Anything I can help with?"

"I was just thinking about something I have to do soon."

"Is it some kind of challenge? Like a Pokemon battle?"

"No, but it's going to be a challenge. I think it's going to be a lot more difficult than a Pokemon battle. Let's just say that I don't think I can win this."

"Don't say that. I've seen you overcome a lot of seemingly impossible opponents. No matter how difficult it seemed at the moment, you would never give up. That's one of the things I love about you."

_Err...oh no I said love didn't I?_

"I know, but is just so different from a battle."

_Oh good he didn't notice._

"Hey, whatever it is just don't ever give up. I'm sure you'll win."

"Thanks a lot, May. I love how you're always here to support me."

_He said it too!_

"Alright, well I'm heading up to bed. Don't stay up too late, Ash."

"I won't. Goodnight, May."

"Night, Ash."

* * *

Please review! I'll be sure to have the next chapter up as soon as I can. 


	6. Chapter 6

My love of Pokemon, Advanceshipping, and Romance literature has been renewed! I don't know what it is, but summer always makes me think of Ash and May somehow making it together. Sorry for the delay. I didn't really have too much inspiration, but here's the next chapter. I'm planning on finishing it and maybe writing a sequal. Enjoy! Please read and review.

* * *

"Wake up, boys! You're the only two that are still sleeping!"

"There's only four of us in this house, Joanne!" barked back Jake.

Ash did his best to regain consciousness. It had been a while since they had slept in comfortable beds because most of their most recent nights were spent on the floors of the woods, albeit underneath the stars.

"Alright, Ash. We've got to get up. Trust me, she won't stop yelling until we get down to breakfast."

The two struggled down the steps still half asleep. May looked bright and perky as usual.

"Joanne, you're lemon tea was delicious. The perfect morning pick-me-up."

"Thanks, May! I've been working on it. I used it throughout high school and college on days I had tests because I'd usually have been studying all night before."

"Oh really? That's not exactly why. I remember you always used to catch the newest movies on opening night at midnight and come home exhausted."

"Oh, that's all in the past. Point is it worked."

May looked toward Ash and looked at his completely dishelved hair. Although he looked a complete mess, she thought _he looks kinda cute._

"Good morning, sleepy head."

"Morning May."

The morning sun was seeping through the glass doors that lead to the yard. As the rays shone through the glass, they struck May and illuminated her figure. Being in front of the light, May looked almost angelic. She was wearing simple pink pajamas and her hair wasn't exactly fixed either, but there was something about her that made Ash blurt, "May, you're pretty...."

"Why, thank you, Ash."

"Err...I mean. You're pretty early."

"Now, Ash we all know she's gorgeous. Why not admit that's what you meant?"

"Um...well.....Joanne. The thing about that is."

Ash put his hand behind his head and laughed nervously. Even a Pokemon Master in the making still has a lot of challenges to face, on _and _off the battle field. Expressing and sensing feelings was not exactly Ash's forte, but he had a sincere heart in all things, a sincere heart to constantly drive him never to give up.

"We're having some fettuccine Alfredo for breakfast!"

"I know I woke up late, but don't you think that 10:00 is a little early for lunch?"

"Sorry, guys. I never liked eating breakfast food for breakfast, but I promise that it'll be delicious. Joanne's the best cook in Kanto."

"Thanks, Jake. OK everyone. Enjoy!"

Joanne brought a large plate of pasta still steaming. The aroma caused everyone seated to begin salivating and look with expectation. Ash and May were instantly reminded of Brock's culinary skills. They prayed that he was doing well as they said grace. Jake and Ash both ravenously began to devour the food while May stood back in shock.

"I thought you guys were tired."

"May, this is the best plate of pasta that I've ever had. That tends to wake a man up. Plus, there's a lot, and it'd be a shame to waste."

"Aw thanks, Ash. I'm glad you like it. I'll make sure to give you a lot before you leave Kanto."

The boys were finished in about 5 minutes. While May and Joanne were eating at a normal pace. In her younger days, Joanne cooked this pasta for Jake whenever he was feeling down, whether it be because It always made him feel instantly better. It was a recipe that she learned from her aunt, Jake's mother, before they left to travel around the world.

"May, would you like to go to the spa with me? Jake gave me some gift certificates for one, but my friend can't make it today, so I have one extra."

"Oh yea! That'd be great! What about the boys?"

"We'll be ok, May. We've got stuff planned too. I'm planning to show Ash around.

The boys quickly set off for upstairs to shower and rushed out the door after they were ready.

"My, they sure were in a hurry. Well, hurry up and get ready for an entire day of R&R, May! Prepare yourself to be completely pampered."

"Haha. That sounds good."

Instead of walking around the neighboorhood, Jake lead Ash back to the mall.

"What are we doin here? I thought you were gonna show me around a bit?"

"That's all part of the plan, Pokemon Master. Now May won't suspect her surprise."

"Surprise? What are we talking about here?"

"You'll see when we get there. I called a contact. She'll be able to help us out."

Ash's look of suspicion was accompanied by an underlying uneasiness of uncertainty. However, Pokemon Masters do not quiver at the prospect of any challenge, even ones that would test the heart. They took the escalator up to the Kay Jewelers that May was previously looking at a very expensive diamond necklace. It was early, so the entire mall wasn't completely open. Jake sent a text on his cell phone and the gates in front of Kay were lifted. An attractive young lady stood at the counter smiling at the two young gentlemen that had just entered the store. Ash heard the gates begin to lower and finally return to their lowered position.

"Hello, Mr. Higurashi and Mr. Ketchum."

"Mary, you can call me Jake and this is Ash. Come on after that little skirmish with Team Rocket I think we can stand to be on familiar terms with each other. I mean I did save your life about 3 times."

"Two and a half. I could've taken that little puppy."

"It was a Houndoom! They had taken all your Pokemon. You're lucky I keep CHAR's Pokeball in a secret pocket. They grabbed our belts and bags, so we would've been done for. Granted it was CHAR that saved both of us, but still."

"Who's CHAR?"

"My Charizard. My first Pokemon ever. Never leave anywhere without him."

Mary let out a slight giggle of amusement and then went on to offer assistance.

"Well, what can I do for my rescuer and his idol?"

"Ha. We're actually looking to get that necklace that his lovely companion was looking at yesterday."

"Oooh big spender. You know that was $2500 right?"

"Was....but I'm sure the owner who has had such an upsurge of sales due to the ball would be magnanimous enough to assist Ash on his valiant quest for yonder fair maiden's heart."

"Haha. Yeah alright, Mr. Chivalry. You can cut the poetry. You I owe ya. I can put it on a plan for you and drop it to $1000, but don't say I never did anything for ya."

"Great! We'll take it!"

"Thanks a lot!"

Mary reached for her key by the register and rang up the sale. She polished the necklace with a microfiber cloth and carefully placed it in a leather case. The ceiling light shone as she placed it in its case and reflected light in infinite directions. Ash could only imagine May's smile as he placed it on her. _She'd teach those diamonds how to really shine._


	7. Chapter 7

May, lying face down on a massage table, was having a chat with Joanne. They talked about menial things at first such as favorite things to cook and embarrassing moments. They laughed and began to share more private details about themselves. Joanne illustrated the moment of her first kiss.

" We were walking around in a book store, and it was a bit awkward because I'm not sure if he'd ever been on a date. He was so cute and nervous. I admit I was too, but no where near as nervous as you. For a while he kept his distance, but eventually he got comfortable holding my hand. I leaned down to grab a book and let go of his hand. Then when I stood up, I said, 'Hand please.' And that's when it happened."

"How did he do it?"

"Well, I was about to walk away, but then as he took hold of my hand, he spun me back so that I was facing him and he stood up to reach my lips and kissed me. Then he told me, 'That was my first kiss.'"

"Awwwwww. That's so romantic. So he was shorter than you?"

"Yeah, but I didn't care. He was probably the sweetest boy I ever knew. He was determined in everything that he did. That made him a bit stubborn, but I could tell that there was fire in his soul."

"Ha, it sounds like you're still carrying a torch for this guy. No pun intended."

"Haha. There's nothing like your first love."

"What happened between you two? Did you guys have a nasty argument?"

"No, he went off to pursue his dream. You see he only stopped in town because of a gym battle. He came into the Pokémon center while I was doing some service hours for Nurse Joy. I took his Pokémon into intensive care after a rough battle and I stayed with him in the waiting room and things just clicked."

"I'm guessing he was trying to become a Pokémon master like Ash."

"Oh, definitely. He would never give up. That's what I admired most. Plus, he was the most honest man that I had ever met, albeit a bit clueless about some things, but I never had to second guess what he told me."

"Dedicated and honest, plus a bit of cute obliviousness."

"Remind you of anyone?"

"Um....well. There is this one boy."

"Does Ash know you like him?"

May immediately sat up causing the massage therapist to stop.

"Would you like me to stop, Miss?"

"Yes, please. You did a great job. May we have a minute alone please? If that's ok with you Joanne."

"That's fine. My masseur has done an excellent job getting out the kinks in my back. Why don't you take a break, Gustav?"

The two massage therapists quietly exited the room and allowed May and her relaxed companion a moment to speak privately. May was on the edge of her table, and despite the fact that they were alone, she spoke softly, just above a whisper.

"Joanne, was I that obvious?"

"You stare at him when he's not looking. I can tell that you take care of him because you wiped off the extra sauce that he had on his cheek from the fettucine. Also when no one was looking I might add."

May's scarlet blush grew deeper as she discovered how transparant her actions had been. _And Ash, of course, noticed none of that._

"Plus when he dropped and picked up his fork, you snuck a peak at him."

May's blush now became a deep red. _I was almost 100% sure that no one was looking. I mean come on, it was right there. How could I not?_

"I know because I did those same things when I was dating that boy I told you about. Your heart starts beating faster, and the moments that you get alone seem to last forever and only for a moment at the same time. You even start to notice and adore some of the small things that he does."

"Like how he eats and the way he smiles at you. And the fire that you feel when you gaze into his eyes. And even how he notices none of this and just goes on fighting for his dream."

"It's worse than I thought. You're in love with him."

"Well....I hadn't thought about that. I mean he taught me everything I know about Pokémon. He's been there for a lot of my contests. He's just been a mentor, supporter, and overall best friend. I couldn't help falling for him no more than a mockingbird can help but sing to the world."

"Men like a confident woman. You should let him know how you feel."

"It's not exactly like I haven't tried. I just don't know how to."

"Don't worry. It'll come in time, but don't wait too long. He may be gone before he knows how deeply you feel for him."

"Is that what happened with you?"

"Yeah. I never had the guts to tell him how I felt about him and off he went to become a Pokémon master, not knowing how he captured my heart."

"How do I know when?"

"You'll know, just don't chicken out like I did. Maybe he would've stayed if he knew, but I suppose that sixteen year olds don't really know all that much about love, but I didn't want to scare him off. To this day, I cannot stand rejection. Didn't then, and don't now."

May stared at the floor and weighed the options. _I have to show him that I'm not afraid and that I can be just as determined as he is._

"But you won't have that problem, right May?"

She now looked into May's eyes. She looked as though she were searching for an answer, but May would not submit. Slightly depressed she thought _" If I don't tell him now, will he just leave to become a Pokémon master?"_

"The worst you can do is say nothing or be rejected"

"I can't take rejection. Not from him. I just value his opinion over anyone else's."

"You'll never know unless you tell him."

May thought this over. She didn't want Ash to leave for his next journey without knowing her feelings. If he couldn't take her along, she would at least want him to carry her own heart with his. _Maybe if he knows, I can convince him not to go. Maybe if he loves me too, we'll be together all the time. I know this romantic stuff isn't realistic, but Ash isn't like the real world. He makes me feel like anything is possible. Nothing could be truer and more real than how I feel for him. He's going places. I just want to be there by his side._

_

* * *

Sorry this may not be the best chapter, but I just wanted to explore May's side of things. Next chapter within about 2-3 days._


	8. Chapter 8

I actually did something like what happened in the last chapter on my first date. Haha it was a bit tense.

Here's the next chapter. I'll try to have the next one up a.s.a.p.

* * *

"Ok. We're going to have to be completely incognito. Don't give any hints or indicate in any way whatsoever."

"Jake, don't you think that that's a bit over the top."

"Yeah, probably. But I've always wanted to be a spy, haha. I like a sense of secrecy and mystery."

"Haha, alright. Maybe you could be a Pokemon detective. Pokemon and humans working together to solve crimes would be a beautiful thing."

"I know what you mean. I've even got a perfect candidate for a few spy missions. GO Assassin!"

Jake released a Pokeball from his grip and a Weavile, just under four feet, materialized.

"Weav..."

Assassin gave a small bow as he faced Ash. Apparently, Jake had passed on stories about Ash to his Pokemon as well.

"Woah! A Weavile!"

"Yup. He's my fastest Pokemon."

Assassin was wearing a small cape that blew in the wind as he walked home with the trainers.

"Definitely got a sense of style.""

"I know. I was thinking of entering a contest with him. Not much of a coordinator, but not everyone can be as good as your girlfriend."

"Haha, she not my girlfriend. Not yet at least, but she is a very talented Pokemon coordinator."

_Even if she weren't, she'd probably still win a few beauty contests. Definitely no contest.....she wins._

"Ash? We're going to need to focus here. The girls are going to ask where we were. Joanne helped me keep May occupied, but she's going to ask too so as not to raise any suspicions."

"Alright, what do I say?"

"I showed you around the neighborhood. We checked out some souvenir stands, and did NOT go anywhere near the mall."

"Why can't I mention that?"

"That answer will lead to 'What'd you guys do there?' and I can tell you're a bad liar. Nothing wrong with that because it means that you're honest, but it's bad for surprises."

"Ok. Got it. No mall."

Assassin had hopped on top of Jake's shoulder and his cape flowed gently in the wind, an image that reminded him of his first encounter with a Weavile through his experience with Lucario and Mew. He had the courage to be the hero, but now he would require courage for a different task, but no less requiring utmost perseverance: the courage to face possible rejection.

"Jake, what if she doesn't like me back? I don't want to make things weird between us."

"Trust me. I can see it in her eyes when she looks at you. She cares for you. Besides, when you went to grab your spoon that you dropped, she looked at you while you bent over."

Ash's face turned a deep scarlet.

"WHAT?! ARE YOU SURE?!"

"Absolutely. She digs you in more ways than one. haha."

Although utterly embarrassing, this revelation did set Ash's mind at ease. At least, May was eying him and not Drew or anyone else. At the thought of this, Ash did admit to himself that he had seen May in a different way, not just emotionally. She had begun to develop into the beautiful woman that Ash knew she would be. Ash couldn't help but stare at times. _Well, people look at art for hours. Why can't I look at her like that? God made a masterpiece when she was born. She's a lot better than some stupid painting._

The three travelers stepped in to Jake's house.

"The girls won't be back for a while, so why don't we get you a suit to wear?"

"Why didn't we get one from the mall?"

"Waste not, want not, Ash. I've got a few and we're probably the same size."

The three entered Jake's room. Ash and Assassin both sat on Jake's bed as he scurried to the closet to retrieve some candidates for Ash's suit. He laid them out before the aspiring Pokemon master for him to choose his preferred color. They were blue, white, and black. Naturally, Ash wanted to take the simple approach and go with the black suit.

"I don't really want to do anything too out there. I just want to be me. That's who I want May to like anyway."

"YES, that's exactly the attitude we need. You're a great guy, Ash, so no need to be anyone else. Especially, not this Drew creature thatI've heard rumors about. That guy might like May, but he's no threat. Girls like an honest guy, rather than flashy. I mean that'll get their attention, but so will an earnest, hard working individual such as yourself."

"I can do that. So just be myself?"

"Right, but a bit more confident. Now bring along the suit to our next stop, we're going to visit an old friend of yours."

"Old friend? Who?"

"You'll see."

Eagerly curious, Ash followed Jake out of the house as Assassin retook his position at Jake's shoulder. They walked for a few blocks to a dance studio.

"Joanne used to take lessons here. By the way, no mention of this should be made to the girls either, but that one should be understood."

"Nice. So who's this mystery instructor? Are they going to teach me ballet or something?"

"Well you said that you didn't know how to dance well, right? This friend of yours was completely overjoyed when I called her and asked for her help."

They stepped in to hear an instrument playing. It sounded like a flute, but it was familiar to Ash as though he had heard this specific song before. It was a calming sound that filled the room and for some reason it was reminiscent of the sea.

"Lugia."

"What's that Ash?"

"This song is used to summon Lugia, the Guardian of the sea. The only person I've ever known to play that is-"

"So, you didn't forget about me, huh Ashy?"

"Melody."

A short, beautiful brunette came to greet the young Pokemon trainers. She gave a curtsey in an altered version of the dress that she wore the day Ash saved the world.....again.

"Wow, you look great. Is that the same dress that you wore when we first met?"

"It's been altered, but good memory, handsome," she said purposely trying to make him blush.

Ash's eyes proved to be those of a healthy teenage boy as they noticed that her dress was a bit short. _Well, not everything was altered._

"Um, Melody, I don't want to come off as ungrateful for your help, but I'm kind of with someone."

"Yeah, I know! That pretty coordinator. Lucky girl, that May."

"Nah, I'll be the lucky one. So do you think you can teach me? I have no idea how to dance."

"Trust me, you'll be dancing straight into her heart after I'm finished teaching you."

"Thanks a lot, Melody," Ash said giving his signature smile.

Melody moved closer to Ash and grabbed both of his hands in order to make the proper frame. He blushed at her straightforward attitude, and even more so at the proximity. _I'm definitely going to love the waltz after dancing like this with May._

_

* * *

How was it? Please read and review._


	9. Chapter 9

"So what did you boys do today, Ash?"

"Um, we walked around and Jake showed me around his old neighborhood."

"Yup. It was a fun stroll down memory lane."

"That sounds cool. Maybe you'll show me around next time?"

"Sure, May. Well, it's been a long day so me and Ash are just going to go up to my room and swap stories about battles."

The two dashed up the steps. Operation Evasion complete. Ash took a seat on the bed as Jake lowered himself on to his computer chair. He spun back to face his hero and somewhat student. Being a confidant seemed to fit Jake. He knew what to say and how to say it, whom to ask what questions, and most importantly how to read people and what makes them happy. He also knew that knowing the right people was not essential. It was who knew you.

"So, Jake, you never told me how you met Melody."

"I went on a vacation with my Pokemon somewhere around the Orange Islands and I happened to come across her. She said that I reminded her of this really cute Pokemon trainer from the year before and that he always carried a Pikachu with him. So I asked if she was talking about you. Her face beamed and we hit it off. I had to leave the next day so we didn't get to know each other as well as we would have liked, but we exchanged phone numbers and promised to keep in touch."

"Wow. So you guys hit it off because of me? haha."

"In a manner. I do have to say though that she's unlike any girl I've ever met. She's one of the few girls that didn't want me to take them out from the get-go. I mean not to say that she acted uninterested, but there's just something more attractive in a woman who acts interested but doesn't try to jump me. Figuratively speaking of course."

"Well, you sure are popular with the ladies."

"Eh. I guess. I'm not really one to respond to every offer I get. Don't get me wrong. I appreciate them, but I've always been a bit hesitant. Just in case."

"Why's that?"

"Another time, Ash. It's a bit personal. Besides, you have to get some shut eye before your next dance lesson."

Jake walked over and pulled out the bed attached to the bottom of the one that Ash was currently resting on. He shut off the light before saying goodnight. He couldn't sleep though. Looking back on past relationships never helped him calm his nerves before sleep. Restlessly tossing and turning, Jake had let loneliness lull him to sleep and lay beside him for another night.

---

Breakfast was quiet. May and Joanne had left before the boys had woken up. Joanne left a note that informed the boys that they were going to go look through antique stores and stop by some boutiques to find something to wear for her Eevee.

Pikachu ate next to Ash while Jake was retrieving some milk from the kitchen. He had watched observantly as events began to play out and wished the best for his best friend. He had always felt warm feelings towards May (much greater than towards Misty). She made him feel safe, but more importantly loved. She never said much to him, but he felt as though she loved him as one of her own Pokemon. Pikachu always reciprocated these feelings towards May as almost a second partner. What could be better than the two of them coming together? Ash would lead with steadfast determination and May would support with affection and warmth. Pikachu could see no better way for all three of them to happily coincide.

"Jake, Pikachu seems to like the noodles. He's almost eaten two bowls."

"That's Joanne's cooking for you. Friendly to Pokemon and human alike. Looks like you've eaten as much as Pikachu has, Ash."

"Haha. Like you said, friendly to Pokemon and human alike. And I think it's very friendly."

"Well, you're going to need those carbs today. We're not only going to be learning more dances, but you're also going to learn a little etiquette. I was thinking that you would go to dinner in a fancy restaurant the day before the ball so you would get used to acting like a gentleman. Also, that would give you a great opportunity to give May her gift."

"Ok. So not old fashioned stuck up gentleman."

"A gentleman is never stuck up. He always puts the lady first because while she is with him, he will do everything within his power to make her feel like she is the only woman in the world."

"Where'd you get all of this?"

"Joanne. She would complain about boyfriends and such. She'd bring me to chick flicks whenever her friends weren't available."

"At least you learned a lot."

"You'll learn even more from experience. Let's hit the road. Girls like Melody won't wait forever. It's impolite to make the lady wait. We should get our suits on too."

"Why? It's not the real thing yet."

"Well, isn't it a bit weird to think of wearing a suit?"

"Yes. Of course. I haven't worn one since I was young and went to a wedding."

"That's why. You've got to feel comfortable. It's bad enough to be nervous about a woman that you love, so why not lighten the load a bit by at least feeling comfortable in what you're wearing?"

"That makes sense. And I'm guessing you're dressing up to share my pain."

"Well, I actually like wearing dress suits. They make me feel even more like a spy, but that's not much of a promising prospect after hearing the scorcher that it will be today. Misery loves company."

"Why didn't we just change over there?"

"How you show up to meet a lady says a lot about how much you value her opinion because if you showed up in torn up jeans and an undershirt, she would think you didn't care too much about what she thinks."

"But it's Melody. Why do we need to do that for her? May's the one I'm after."

"Um. It's practice."

The two quickly slipped on their dress suits and shoes. Jake did a double take in the mirror to make sure that his hair and clothes were in order. This scene reminded Ash of the fiasco with May over her staring too long at the mirror. Ash always liked to think that this was for his benefit, and he was right, but this current scene puzzled him. What was Jake looking in the mirror for? He never paid particular attention to it when he was out with Ash before.

"Jake, you're hair's fine. Didn't you say something about not making the lady wait?"

"It's also impolite to show up in nothing less than a presentable manner."

Jake finished fiddling with his hair and walked with Ash out the door. Ash grew a bit suspicious of Jake's recent actions. Although he had not become a master at reading people, from what Ash could tell, Jake was nervous about something. He would always put on the same face whenever he was nervous for a battle, or more recently when he was nervous around May.

Jake was not kidding about the weather. When the two stepped outside, they could see the heat manipulating the air to create various optical illusions. Not the ideal weather to be wearing an itchy black suit in.

"What are you nervous about, Jake? I'm the one that's got to learn how to dance and be a gentleman."

"Um. It's nothing. I just hope things go off without a hitch."

"For whom? You seem nervous for a personal reason."

"Well, I take anything having to do with my idol very seriously. Thank goodness we're here. I'm incredibly happy that this isn't a mirage."

Jake quickly opened the door and stepped in to greet Melody. She was now in a long, silk light blue dress with spaghetti straps and a see-through scarf.

"Hey, My Lady. Err um Melody. Sorry, it's the heat," he said with a nervous laugh.

"Not at all good sir," said Melody with a smile and curtsey.

"Hey, Melody!"

"Hello there, Pokemon master. Jake would you be so kind as to be my dance partner?"

"I'd be honored."

Jake nervously walked closer and took her hand clumsily trying to create the proper frame.

"You know for one who's spent enough time here with his sister, I would think you would know how to frame up."

"Um. Sorry, it's been a while."

"No worries. It'll be fine."

As music began to play, Ash saw a different side to Jake, not the usual boy who was evasive to any member of the opposite sex, but one who's eyes asked for another's to look into and whose request was granted.


	10. Chapter 10

"Alright, May. So there's nothing in any of those stores that you'd like to wear with your outfit?"

"Not really. Well, there was this necklace at the mall, but it's far too expensive."

"Hmm. Alright, you'd look good in the dress without it. Sometimes simplicity really is more."

The girls walked out of the fifth accessories shop that they had visited that day. May admitted to herself that she was being picky, but the diamond necklace at the mall left quite an impression on her. She wanted it, but she thought on it with a bittersweet hopelessness. It was a "one of these days" type of thing, and after searching through store after store for any substitute, May decided that she would settle for a small silver necklace that had a white sapphire pendant attached to it.

_At least it looks like diamond_, May thought as she tried to rationalize settling for less.

_I hope Ash thinks I look pretty in it. That's really all I want. I just thought that maybe if I were covered in diamonds, he might treasure me as I treasure him. He's certainly protected me like one._

Finally accepting the compromise between desire and frugality, May said, "You're right. I'm going to stick with this silver necklace. Besides, I don't want to come off as flashy to Ash. I have a feeling that he wouldn't take too kindly to that."

"Good men don't really care about outward beauty. A lot of it is how you carry yourself. Don't get me wrong, the fact that your make up is properly applied and that your dress compliments you is important because it means that you put for an effort for him, but show him who you _are_ and let him focus on that rather than what you _wear_."

"That's true. Ash does definitely like things simple. I'll just be myself around him. That's who I want him to like anyway. No use in trying to pretend to be a princess."

"The best men make you feel like a princess and believe that that's what you truly are"

"Well, he's certainly the hero fit to protect a princess. I'd be lucky if that were me."

Joanne gave a smirk.

"I wouldn't worry too much about it. Just don't be shy. Confidence is one of the most attractive things to guys. Don't be afraid to let him know how you feel. Even without words."

May remembered the numerous times that she had been close to Ash. Joanne's words sparked a curiousity within her and inspired her to look at those memories from a different point of view. From the point of view of friendship, running through the woods and holding onto his hand for dear life was just to get the hell away from those grass Pokemon. From a romantic standpoint, that was a courageous act of a man who wanted to protect the woman he loved. He even swung in like Tarzan. Perhaps May was his Jane.

"Subtlety is key."

"You've got it, May. The simplest things can drive a man crazy."

May thought on the numerous ways that she could hint at her feelings towards Ash. A smile, a look might be all that it would take to fuel a fiery curiosity within him that would work with May's agenda. She decided to try something simple the next time she got a chance.

May was too lost in thought to notice that she was about to bump into someone, and when she did the passerby announced, "Not paying attention there, May?"

She looked up about to say sorry, but was stopped by sheer shock.

"Drew?"

"Hey there."

"May, who's your friend?"

"Um, Joanne this is Drew, a coordinator I met in Hoenn."

Pleased to meet you.

Drew didn't respond and instead proceeded to question May.

"Staying at the Pokemon center until the ball?"

"No actually I'm staying at Joanne's house with Ash."

Drew didn't feel the need to keep with the chit chat as it didn't benefit him at all.

"I hoped that you reconsidered my proposal. I would still like you to accompany me."

He took May's hand and bent over to kiss it, but she quickly retrieved it from his grasp.

"I'm going with Ash, Drew."

"Really? I didn't think you guys were going out."

"Well, we're not, but...."

"So is this just as friends?"

"Not exactly, but...."

"I'm offering to go as something a bit more, if you catch my drift. You know there aren't a lot of women that could compliment _this_," he said as he pointed to himself.

May rolled her eyes at him, "I must be one of those lucky women."

"I meant that as a compliment. Few women can boast your coordinating skills."

_Well, at least that was a compliment. He could've done better._

"Um, thanks."

"Well, how about dinner? I mean since you're not going out with Ash, I don't see any harm in just having dinner. Maybe by then you'll have reconsidered going with me to the ball."

"But, I-," May was stopped mid-sentence when Drew held her shoulders and stared into her eyes. May admitted that he stared a bit too hard.

"I'm not taking no for an answer."

He gave her a sheet of paper with the name and address of a high class restaurant and walked away.

"That was rather rude."

"That was typical Drew."

"Still, he has good taste in restaurants. That place received five stars in its last review."

May was intent on not going, but she was taken aback by what Drew said. She admittedly admired his confidence, although he was rather arrogant. The way that he stared at him was slightly offensive, but a bit enticing. However, failing to immediately refuse and give back the piece of paper felt as though she were cheating on Ash. Even looking into his stare felt unfaithful. Her feelings for Ash made her second guess her actions and words towards Drew, but unfortunately made this meeting a bit more appealing. She felt as though she shouldn't have done that, and yet she felt as though the sense of forbidden fruit attracted her closer to him. May eventually just brushed it off and went on her way, but she kept the name of the place and the time tomorrow night in mind. _I mean. He is right. Besides, Ash and I aren't going out yet._ She was surprised at herself for even considering it. _What are you saying, May?! You can't be one of those girls that goes around dating anyone that pays her attention. Ash deserves more than that._

"Let's get home. I'll have to start preparing dinner. Do you like pork buns?"

"Yeah! I love them."

They began to make their way home, passing by a small dance studio that seemed to be hosting a class at the moment. Or perhaps a dress rehearsal of some sort seeing as the two that were dancing were in formal attire.

"Now that's how it's done, Ash. Keep with the time. Spend a few moments becoming familiar with the time and go on from there."

"Alright, I think I've got it."

Melody bowed to her dance partner courteously, "Thank you for the honor."

"Um, the honor was mine, miss. Err, Melody."

"Take my hand, Ash."

Melody held her hand up, and Ash walked close enough to Melody to take her hand.

"Now place your hand on the small of my back."

"Ok," said Ash as he proceeded with caution.

Melody noticed that his hand was on her shoulder blade and took her left hand to lower it.

"This is the small of my back. That was my shoulder blade."

"Sorry, I haven't danced ballroom before."

"Don't worry. There's only a few dances that you'll have to know: the waltz, basic cha cha, and swing."

"So we're just learning the basic stuff right?"

"Yeah. We wouldn't have time to get in depth because the ball is only a few days away."

"Ok, so the rest of the ball. Will be like....?"

"It's going to be sort of like a wedding. There's the formal first dance and then the rest of it is just like a high school dance. Just popular music. And then the finale."

"That sounds manageable."

"Good. So let's start off with the box step that we showed you. We already all practiced this without partners so just do what we did before."

Ash stepped forward with his right foot nearly stepping on Melody's left.

"Ash, ladies always step backward on their _right._ Because _we're always right_."

Jake said under his breath, "In other words, pick your battles."

"I heard that, Jake, and yes you should pick your battles. We _are _always right," said Melody playfully.

Ash then stepped forward with his left foot and then his right about a foot beside his left foot. Then he quickly joined his left to his right. He then stepped back with his right and repeated that motion.

"Good. You've got the basics down. Remember. 1 2 3, 1 2 3. That's waltz tempo. The music please, Jake."

Jake pushed a button on the nearby stereo which started to play Tchaikovsky's theme to _Sleeping Beauty._

Ash kept time well. He was hoping that he would be able to keep time long enough to savor May in his arms and give her his first kiss.

--

I'm thinking this story may be a bit long. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I'll try to have the next one up as soon as possible. Read and review please.


	11. Chapter 11

Melody gave Ash a gracious curtsey after he had successfully completed his basic instruction in the waltz.

"Remember, most of what you'll be doing will be the turning box step. It's all very basic. Be sure to thank the lady for the dance afterwords."

"Well, thank _you_ for the dance and the lesson."

"Anything for the 'Chosen One,'" she said smiling at Ash.

"Now that our lesson's over, I'm really itching to get out of this thing, no pun intended."

"Sure. Take your time."

Melody saw him off with a smile. She pulled up a chair and sighed as she sat down. Looking over at Jake, he noticed that he had begun to stare. He quickly averted his gaze when she looked in his direction.

"So, Jake, are you going to the ball?"

"Yeah, but not with a date."

"You can't go unless you accompany a coordinator, or you help out with something like catering or something like that."

"I know. That's where it's handy to have a cousin that's an amazing cook and is going to be making a few dishes for the ball. They liked her cooking so much that they said she could bring two guests with her."

"So who are you going to bring?"

"I was thinking actually of asking you. I think that we'd have a lot of fun," said Jake sheepishly.

"It would be a pleasure to accompany you, good sir," she said with genuine cordiality.

"No, it would honor me," he said with a small chuckle.

"So where'd you learn to be so polite?"

"Haha. It's the negative side effect of chick flicks."

"Hey! Don't make fun. A lot of girls dream about the knights in shining armor that are in 'chick flicks'."

"That's interesting. I'm not really sure I fit that profile too well."

"Modesty is one of those desirable traits of a knight in shining armor. Well, perhaps that's just a personal preference."

"Ah, I understand. I'm surprised no knight has swept you off your feet yet."

"Trust me. All the guys that pretend to be prince charming are just trying to get to know me on the physical level. They're not really interested in me, just 'what I've got' let's say."

"I understand. Most men are dogs," he said with a slight chuckle, but felt a bit guilty while doing so.

Melody must have been hurt a few times. A lot of good girls are. He didn't need to add insult to injury.

"Sorry, if that laugh came off a bit insensitive. I do actually believe that a lot are."

"Haha, please don't worry about it. But I do wonder why _you_ are single. I mean what's not to like?"

"Well, I am an itinerant Pokemon trainer."

"That doesn't mean that there aren't lots of lovely girls that are willing to travel the world with you. Overly romantic as it may sound."

"Perhaps. I really wouldn't know though. I'm not too keen on letting anyone get too close. Don't get me wrong. I like women and they seem to like me, but I'm always cautious about possible serious relationships."

"You've had some bad relationships I take it?"

"That's a story for another time. Let's just say that the easiest way to avoid someone leaving you is to leave before they get the opportunity."

"If it's any consolation, she didn't deserve you."

Ash walked in almost immediately after Melody had said that.

"Why the serious faces guys? What'd you guys talk about?"

"Just idol chatter. Let's get back home."

"I'll see you both tomorrow. We're going to start with the Cha Cha, and we'll keep up with learning how to treat a lady. Bye Ash. Bye Jake."

"Bye, Melody. Thanks for the lesson."

Before leaving, Jake walked up to her and asked, "Um, would you mind if I called you later? I have somewhat of another favor to ask of you."

"You know you could just ask for my number," she said as she batted her eyes.

"Um. This is for um, Ash. Yes. You know to help him out with May."

"I know. I just like giving you a hard time," she said giggling.

"Um. Ok. Well, Bye."

Jake had a bit of trouble with the door, which Ash was holding open for him.

"Jake, watch where your going."

"Oh, sorry, Ash."

"It's impolite to stare."

"Haha, so now you're giving me lessons?"

"I'm just saying. Staring's a bit strange."

"Yeah, I know. It's so weird. I haven't acted like this since."

"Since?"

"Well we're here.

Ash didn't even notice them getting close to the house. He figured that it was best to leave this subject alone. That much he knew about people: when they start to push, give them some space and wait until they come to you. He learned at least this much from Misty. She was a bit caustic after the 'bike incident' and learned to just let her be and bond with Pikachu instead. Ash looked over at his partner sitting on his shoulder. He wondered why Pikachu kept so quiet. Perhaps it was because Ash hadn't been paying too much attention to him. Pikachu wanted Ash to be happy, so sparing a bit of attention for the sake of his happiness was not a problem. To top it off, Pikachu always liked May, much more than any female that Ash had encountered. Besides, he did get to laugh at Ash's expense as he struggled through his 'grooming' for May. Pikachu assessed that his partner must have truly desired May's affection and his master's taste was undoubtedly impeccable.

"Hey, boys. What did you do today?"

"Oh, just kinda you know danced around from place to place," Jake said coyly.

"And you, May?" inquired Ash.

"Oh, um. Ran into...some shops. You know cuz we were in a hurry,"she said with a nervous laugh.

May looked at the piece of paper that said "Pyramus 7:00 p.m."

"Alright."

Ash suspected something, but believed that May wouldn't keep anything from him.

"You guys going to do more manly bonding tomorrow?"

"During the day, don't make plans for dinner. I got an invite from a friend to go to this fancy restaurant. He knows the owner. I said I'd bring four people with me and he said he'd have a few tables ready."

May proceeded to ask fearing his reply, "What restaurant?"

"Pyramus. It's got a lot of different kinds of food. It's a bit like a buffet, but not quite."

"Um sure! That sounds great!"

"No prior engagements?"

"Nope, none at all," said May shaking her head.

Joanne wondered why she didn't tell Ash about meeting Drew or that he had invited her to the same place.

"May, I'd like your help in the kitchen please."

"Alright, be right there, Joanne."

Jake began to wander off.

"I've got to make a phone call."

Ash immediately looked up at him and inferred that he would be calling Melody. He didn't bother to ask questions because he'd eventually hear about it if it was about him and May, so he walked into the T.V. Room to relax. He didn't suspect anything out of the ordinary would be waiting for them at the restaurant tomorrow. May failed to mention that quality food was not the only thing waiting for her at Pyramus.

--

I think i might be too into character development.

Hmm i don't feel completely happy with this chapter.

Please read and review.


	12. Chapter 12

Sorry about the slight delay in updating.

Well, enjoy! :)

--

"Melody, we've got a situation. I'm sorry to bother you, but we'll have to meet and talk about tomorrow night."

"What's wrong? Did something happen between Ash and May?"

"No, but we're going to have to run a bit of a special mission."

"Alright, super spy. What's the deal?"

"I'll explain everything at the rendezvous point. Well, as soon as we decide on one."

"Do you want to meet at the Poké Café at 22:00 hours?"

"Haha thanks for playing along with the lingo. Sure that's fine. Over and out."

"Alright, see you there," said Melody as she giggled slightly.

Jake closed his flip phone and headed to his room to pretend to be asleep. He learned that Ash was an incredibly heavy sleeper so getting out would not be a problem.

–

After Ash finished watching _Hitch_, he wandered into the kitchen to get something from the refrigerator. He was surprised to see May pouring tea into a porcelain cup.

"What are you doing, May?"

"Joanne gave me these instructions for making some really good tea so I thought I'd make some for you and me."

Ash looked at her longingly, but knew not to look for too long. He didn't want to give off any hints so as not to ruin the surprise. He felt especially drawn to her at the moment because the tea that she had just brewed had an almost enchanting smell, not to mention her constant kindness and attractiveness. She offered it to Ash who accepted it graciously.

"It smells amazing, May!"

"Thanks! Tell me how it tastes."

Ash carefully took a sip.

"It's weird."

"Weird? You don't like it?" May said in a concerned tone.

"No, it's just different than anything that I've ever tasted before. It stimulates my senses, but at the same time it's so soothing and makes me feel all warm inside."

"I'm really glad you like it Ash," said May, smiling.

"Why don't we have some on the couch in the living room? I'd offer to in the T.V. Room, but I think you've had enough T.V."

"You're not my mother,"said Ash defiantly.

"She'd say the same thing. Besides, since she can't, I'm standing in for her," she said as she took him by the hand and led him to the couch.

The soothing aroma and taste of the tea had made the couch look extremely inviting, and Ash more than happily sat down. May being there was a definite bonus. They set their cups down at the table in front of the couch. The couch was situated in front of a window covered by curtains and had two arm chairs to the sides of it. Joanne kept a large blanket on the couch for colder days. May unfolded it and spread it across the couch before getting under it.

"Why don't you get under too, Ash?"

He accepted and lifted up the covers and sat close to May. He had an embarrassed look on his face. Good thing there was barely any light.

She held a remote in her hands and wondered what it's purpose was because there wasn't a T.V. In the living room. Squinting at it, she could make out only two buttons denoting its specific purpose.

"What does this do?"

She pressed the top button and the curtains parted revealing the night sky. The sky was clear and the two could see seemingly every star in the night sky. May gazed with a look of wonder. Ash did the same for a moment, but then thought _They've got nothing on her._ Ash was unaware of his smile and the fact that the light emanating from the sky illuminated his face. Not much, but enough for May to take notice.

"What are you smiling about?"

Ash quickly looked at her and shied away a bit.

"Oh, me? Nothing really, it's just......This tea is really good" he said quickly retrieving his cup to take another sip.

"You know, Ash. I've kind of missed you."

"What? Why? You see me every day."

"Well, yeah, but lately we haven't spent time together like when we were traveling."

"Yeah, I guess that's true."

"That's why I'm so glad that we have this opportunity to spend time together like before," she said as her eyes began to grow heavy.

The soothing effects of the tea were beginning to get to Ash as he replaced his cup on the table. Before he knew it, May was asleep. Ash lifted the blanket so that it would cover her from the waste down and keep her warm. In the process, May gently fell on Ash's shoulder and unconsciously held on to him. Ash didn't have to worry about the sleeping May seeing him blush. Ash simply relaxed and enjoyed her company. He made a wish on a falling star that he would be able to do this with her again. He wanted to be worthy enough to always be with her.

–

At 10:00 p.m., Jake's phone vibrated. He set the alarm just in case he fell asleep. He didn't think that that would be necessary because any experienced spy operative would know better than to fall asleep during an operation. Jake, however, was no spy operative. He awoke to find Ash missing from the room. Curious, he slowly walked down the stairs and stopped before he touched the last step. It had always creaked which made sneaking a midnight snack difficult in Jake's younger days.

He saw the shape of Ash's hair and what appeared to be May's. _Nice, Ash. I knew I wouldn't have to do all of the work._

Jake was going to try to skip the last step and step on the floor. It would make a small noise, but it wouldn't be as loud as stepping on creaky wood.

–

Pikachu was admiring the sky. The aroma of the tea had soothed his heightened sense of smell and helped him relax. He was happy that Ash and May were finally getting closer. They were perfect for each other in his eyes. Supporting each other despite incredible odds made for a good partnership between Ash and Pikachu, and the little electric mouse figured the same would be true for Ash and May.

Pikachu's ears caught a noise behind him. He looked but saw nothing. Pikachu dismissed this and carefully placed himself in May's lap.

–

"That was a close one," said Josh as he walked up to his room.

He opened the window and began to climb down.

"Oh, great. Now I have to sneak out of my own house," he muttered as he tried not to fall.

When he was down he made his way to the Poké Café. When he arrived, he saw Melody sitting in one of the booths in the front. She had already ordered some cookies and iced tea anticipating his arrival.

"How many spies show up to operations in their pajamas?"

Jake had forgotten to change his clothes in the excitement of his "mission".

"Um. Spies don't give away their actions so easily. This is all part of a clever disguise."

"It works. No one would suspect a spy to wear pajamas with Charmanders on them."

"He just happened to be my first Pokemon," Jake retorted.

"So what's the situation? Why'd you call me to come here?"

"We're going to have to change the plans for tomorrow. We can't really double with Ash and May as we planned. That would have been great to get rid of some tension, but that won't be possible."

"Why not? What's changed?"

"My sources tell me that this guy who's after May will be there."

"Who? Joanne?"

"How'd you know?"

"She's been with May for the past few days. Doesn't take too much intelligence to figure that out."

"Good point."

"So what's the plan?"

"You play piano too right?"

–

Perhaps Jake's a bit obsessed with the spy game. I'm guilty of the same obsession ;)

I'll try to update a.s.a.p.

Please read and review ^_^


	13. Chapter 13

Jake's cell phone vibrated in his Charmander pajamas, played a ringtone, and woke him up.

_If you could see that I'm the one who understands you, been here all along so why can't you......_

"Hello?"

"Morning!"

He instantly woke up at the voice of the caller. He had forgotten feeling like this, one word and he was immediately alert. It wasn't completely unfamiliar. It had just been so long since he had felt this strange yet somewhat soothing sensation.

"Hey, Melody. What's up? Isn't it kinda early?"

"It's 10:30. Don't tell me you just woke up?"

"Hey no need to play mother. I can take care of myself and decide when I sleep and when I wake up."

"Excuse me, mister?"

The way she said that made Jake think about apologizing for a split second. It wasn't like she had any authority over him.

"Haha. Nothing. What'd you call for?"

"Just a wake up call and to confirm the plans. So we're briefing Ash at today's etiquette lesson right?"

"Yes. Granted he'll learn the basics of being a gentleman, but we'll have to give Ash the lowdown on this."

"How are we going to take care of 'Pretty Boy'?"

"I've got a bit of a surprise for him. He won't be seeing much of May or Ash. Well, really anyone."

"Oh, sounds good. I'll see ya later then. Over and out."

Jake smiled to himself and closed his phone. However, he had just realized that Ash wasn't in his room at the moment. He had been so distracted by his call that he didn't notice his absence.

He walked down the steps to the living room. He saw a note on the kitchen counter that read "Out to get some cereal and other things. Chinese good for breakfast? Be back by 11:30."

Jake remembered that the nearest restaurant didn't open until 11 and that his erratic tastes led him to finish the last of the cereal a few nights before as a midnight snack. This same erratic taste told him that he craved popcorn as a small 'breakfast appetizer.' "To each his own," one might say.

He grabbed an apple juice from the refrigerator and proceeded to eat on the couch. Jake found Ash under the blanket on the couch cuddled next to May with Pikachu contently in between. The little Pokemon's sensitive ears heard Jake's footsteps, and Ash's partner stirred and awoke.

"Pika?"

"Hey, Pikachu. Want some popcorn?"

The aroma of the popcorn caused Pikachu to jump out from between the two onto Jake's arm. He took a seat at a nearby chair and placed Pikachu on his lap as he held the popcorn. Pikachu leaving the couch caused Ash and May to move closer and wake up. Ash woke to the smell of popcorn and the sensation of something on his chest. May stirred gently and woke up feeling rested and very comfortable. She usually woke up earlier, but spent a bit of time looking at the stars. Besides, it had been a while since she had slept _this _comfortably.

Ash didn't really notice too much out of place until he felt that Pikachu was no longer with him. He inquired, "May, did you-?"

"Morning, Ash,"she said as she removed her head from his chest to stretch her arms.

"Sleep well?"

"I'll say you lovebirds did," Jake interjected.

Immediately regaining full consciousness of his surroundings, Ash rose in an embarrassed stupor.

"Um, well, what happened at the time was?"

"That you two were cuddling, aw...."

"Hey! Look, we just happened to fall asleep like this," defended Ash.

"Whatever you have to tell yourself."

Ash's face turned red as he grunted in protest. May saw this display of nervousness cute and endearing. Of course, she probably would have done the same, given how embarrassed she would have been. It was a relief that Jake didn't tease her.

"Joanne's going to be back in a little bit. I made some popcorn for us to snack on until she does."

Pikachu cheered in approval, "Cha!"

After breakfast, Jake announced, "Well, so much to do today, Ash. We best be off."

"Ok," he said with a hint of discontentment.

May and Ash exchanged a quick look of disappointment before he exited with Jake.

_Well, at least we'll have dinner together._

Melody was waiting for her two friends out side of the dance studio today.

Ash asked, "Something wrong inside the studio?"

"No, nothing's wrong. We're just going to start out with your first etiquette lesson."

"I don't really undestand."

Melody stood aside so that the boys could proceed in. Ash opened the door and was about to enter before Jake stopped him.

" A gentleman always opens the door for the lady."

Ash complied and stepped back still holding the door so that Melody could enter.

She gave a small bow and graciously thanked him.

When everyone was situated inside, Jake began to instruct his hero on basic matters of etiquette and interaction. Most of what he said didn't have much to do with the ritualistic motions of society, but rather how a man should treat a lady.

"Respect her. Always. Even when you think that she's wrong. You remember what Melody said? Women are always right. To an extent that's true, but in the sense that if you want her and love her, you'll try to understand her point of view and how she sees things. You might not always see eye to eye, but remember that in a sense 'she's always right', so respect might not make a whole lot of sense, but really what matter of the heart does?"

"I get what you mean. I mean I would ask the same thing of her or anyone else, so it's only fair that I respect her like I want to be respected."

"Couldn't have said it better myself."

"If I may interject for a moment," said Melody.

"I would just like to say that with respect comes honesty. Be honest about how you feel with her. Sometimes the knight in shining armor is just a normal guy that's real. And you're more than a normal guy. Plus, you're probably one of the 'realest' people I know, but just remember, be Ash Ketchum, no one else. That's who she'lll fall in love with."

"I understand. That's who I want her to see, understand, and love. I fell in love with May for those reasons. Although I think the world of her, I don't think that it was something really that stood out. It was just who she was. When we were on our journey together, we faced some pretty hard tasks, and it was then that I saw the real her. A lot of people say that the real you comes out when you're in life threatening situations. And you know what I realized? I saw the same girl. It wasn't anything extraordinary, but she was _real_ with me. And when I'm with her, it's the realest feeling that I've ever felt before."

Jake and Melody looked at Ash and smiled. Melody was impressed by his expression of his feelings. Even though he may think that it was flawed, it was honest. It was what he felt. Nothing could have been truer for Ash.

"You'll be fine. Never change who you are. People may look at you and see a blunt, somewhat dense boy, but I just see you as someone who's honest with himself and others. That's very rare today."

"Thanks, Melody."

"Ash, do you get what we've been doing here?," Jake said, "All we've done is show you how to dance, open doors, pull out chairs and what not, but the most important thing that anyone could ever tell you is to be no one but yourself when you do anything. Just be comfortable with yourself and others will be comfortable with you. What do you need to change anyway?"

"Nothing I guess," said Ash jokingly with a bit of overconfidence.

"Haha. Exactly," Melody said with a wink.

"Well, this is the only person I know how to be, so no use in pretending to be someone else."

"That's the right attitude. Ok, we're going to have to talk about the arrangements for tonight. There is a small detail that I failed to divulge about dinner."

"What?"

"Drew is going to be there."

"What?!"

"Don't worry. I have a plan. He won't interfere. You can count on me. I'll be acting as a waiter tonight. I figured that it would be easier to block 'Pretty Boy' that way. He's never seen me before, so he won't suspect anything."

"Ok, so you'll seat him far away from us?"

"And I'll be his 'personal waiter.'"

"What about you, Melody?

"I'll providing some music on the piano. I'll be able to see if he gets too close to your table, and I'll alert his courteous waiter," she said with a nod to Jake.

"So when we get to my house, I'll leave a bit early. You already know what to do. Just be you."

Joanne drove Ash and May to the restaurant. Jake had already left for the restaurant claiming that he had some business to take care off.

"It's a shame you couldn't come along with us."

"Oh, it's alright. I've got a date tonight, so no worries."

After she parked, Ash exited through his door and walked quickly to the other side and opened May's door. He even offered his hand to help her out of the car.

"Well, mister, quite the gentleman aren't we?"

"You have no idea," he laughing.

"You guys have fun!"

Joanne wished them well and drove off.

Ash opened the door to the restaurant entrance. He told the hostess the name under which the reservation was made and then placed his hand on the small of her back to escort her to the table. May was pleasantly surprised by this. She didn't expect Ash to treat her like a lady. Not that she didn't think he respected her, but she wasn't expecting opened doors or pulled out chairs. It felt as though the were on a date, a thought that she didn't mind at all. However, because it was a table for two which puzzled her.

"Wasn't Jake going to meet up with us?"

"Well, I think he'll be sitting somewhere else. He said that this table was the only table available. His friend said that the others were reserved already."

"Oh, alright."

May didn't mind at all. Dinner with Ash was certainly nothing to complain about.

A green haired boy stepped in to speak to the host in the front.

"Name, sir?"

"It's under Drew."

"Last name?"

Drew gave the host a condescending look.

"Alright, it says that you have a table for two reserved. However, this was for 7:00. It's now 7:10."

"What are you saying? Haven't you ever heard of being fashionably late?!"

"Sir, if you cannot be early or at least on time to your reservation, you table will be given away. Now please follow me."

Drew followed to the back of the restaurant.

"You know you could walk a bit faster and show me the table. I'm a V.I.P."

_Very impatient person? _Jake thought to himself.

He led him to the very back of the restaurant to a table with only one chair. It was situated on a wall right next to the bar.

"Hey, where's the other..."

"Your server will be right with you."

Jake came to retrieve a menu and returned.

"What, you again? Where's the server?"

"Good evening sir, I'm Jake and I'll be your waiter for tonight."

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Anyone know the ringtone at the beginning? Also remember the name of the restaurant? I was wondering if that nod to Greek mythology was too vague.

I think that the dialogue might be a bit awkward, but then again I do speak a bit awkwardly at times.

Please read and review.


	14. Chapter 14

"Jay, move me to one of those tables," said Drew as he pointed to a vacant table in the V.I.P. Section.

"It's Jake, sir, and I can't do that. Those tables are currently taken."

"But there's no one-"

"Then they're obviously reserved. Unless you would like to eat in the men's room, I can't help you any further."

"Whatever, Jaden. Just bring me some calamari. Make sure that it's still hot when you bring it to me, so you'll have to hurry up. I'm expecting a guest and I want her to start her meal with a delectable appetizer."

"It's Jake," the disgruntled, yet courteous waiter said under his breath as he walked away.

He placed the order and waited for the chef to prepare it. When he had completed the appetizer, Jake took a bottle of tobasco sauce and poured a quarter of it into the marinara sauce.

_That hot enough for you, pretty boy?!_

Ash looked nervously at May who was admiring the lights on the ceiling. They resembled the night sky and looked somewhat like yellow and white Christmas lights. Tonight, this room's theme was "An Evening in Roma" complete with various music from artists such as Dean Martin and Frank Sinatra to provide the ambiance for the night. Pictures of buildings in Rome adorned the walls. This restaurant was truly an international eatery because not only did it serve food from around the world, but each room was themed for a different part of the world. Tonight the themes were Rome, Tokyo, Barcelona and France.

May had always wanted to visit Rome and have dinner and dance under the stars. There was something so romantic about the idea of sharing a meal with her lover in the most beautiful city in the world and dance under the gaze of the stars.

She was slightly tapping her head to the beat of "That's Amore" by Dean Martin, and Ash quite enjoyed watching her. He also enjoyed listening to the lyrics of the song as they confirmed what his feelings for her pointed to.

"Whatcha looking at, Ash?"

"Um. Well, it's just that you look very pretty tonight, May."

May couldn't help but blush.

"Thanks. You don't look to bad yourself."

May was wearing a blue dress on which the top and bottom of the dress had a large blue stripe. The dress was strapless but long at the top so that it flowed down to the middle of her back. She wore it under the advice of Joanne who had frequented this dress during certain formal dinners/dates.

The waiter came up to take their drink orders. Ash courteously smiled, but quickly ordered whatever May ordered because he didn't want to break his gaze for too long. This night wouldn't last forever, and Ash was more than happy to be taken in by her beauty.

–

"JOE! WATER!!!!! THIS CALAMARI IS TOO SPICY!! WHAT DID YOU PUT IN THIS THING?!!?!"

"Nothing out of the ordinary, sir. And it's Jake, by the way," said the coordinator's waiter indifferently.

"MORE WATER!!!!!! NOW! OR I'LL DIE!!!!!"

_You promise?_

_-----------_

Jake walked over to the kitchen and grabbed a pitcher of water. He almost bumped into the chef as he made his way out.

"Sorry about that sir."

"No worries."

Jake was about to leave the kitchen until he caught a glance of the chef's face.

"Brock! The Pewter City gym leader!"

"Yes? Well, I'm not really the gym leader any more. I went back home for a bit and decided to dedicate my time to cooking for a while. And you are?"

"Jake. Pleased to meet you. I've actually just made friends with Ash Ketchum."

"Really? He here?"

"Yup, with May."

"How'd that happen?"

Jake quickly relayed the story to him about the past few days.

–

"WHERE IS THAT WAITER?!"

Drew stopped a waitress carrying a water jug for another table and drank almost half of the contents.

"Excuse me sir, but that was actually for the soap dishes that people dip their hands in before they eat. I don't think that it's a very good idea to drink that."

Immediately disgusted Drew rushed to the bathroom hoping to wash out the soap water with sink water.

_Stupid waiter._

"Ah, I see. Well, I'll be sure to make them something special."

"Thanks, I better get back to pretty boy. I'm sure he misses me. It was nice to meet you, Brock."

"Take care, Jake."

Jake walked out to see Drew rushing to the bathroom, and Jake couldn't help but laugh.

-------------

After the waiter returned with Ash and May's drinks, he placed two cards on the table that said "Yes" on one side and "No" on the other. These sides corresponded to whether or not the customer wanted to have the next dish. Since the room's theme was Rome, they started off with some Italian pastas. The dish in the middle held the spaghetti.

"Oh, wow this is delicious, but May, doesn't this remind you of someone?"

"Yeah. For some reason, I distinctly remember Brock's pasta tasting like this. Nevertheless, this is so good. We definitely owe Jake one."

"Oh, yeah for more than this."

"What?"

"I said, 'I'm definitely eating more than this.'"

"Same here."

Both agreed and ate to their hearts' content. When they finished there was one piece of spaghetti left. Ash's mind lingered on the possible _Lady and the Tramp _moment, but his timidity got the best of him and dissuaded him from taking the other end.

Next came the Japanese dish with authentic sushi, and after the American dish with mini burgers and hotdogs. Although the two of them loved every bite. They decided to turn their cards over.

Taking a break from the Martin and Sinatra music theme, the music turned to King's Harvest for the next song. The lights dimmed so that only the small lights on the ceiling.

"_Everybody here is out of site..."  
_

"I love this song. Let's dance a bit Ash!"

May grabbed his hand and took him into dance position. Ash had been prepared for formal dance, but he didn't frame up or do anything that was required in ballroom. This was just a fun night out. May connected her hands behind his neck and he placed his around her waist.

They moved to the rhythm of the song and both enjoyed the dance despite the fact that many people had begun to watch them. Ash didn't notice. Who else did he have to look at?

------

"Welcome back to your table, sir."

"NEXT TIME WHEN I SAY WATER, BE QUICK ABOUT IT!"

"I'm terribly sorry sir. The servers will begin serving your food momentarily. Escargots are the first on the menu, and here is your card."

"With the way you've been serving me, they're sure to be live snails."

"I can order that for you sir in a bit."

"Don't be smart with me. I'm going to see what they're eating in the V.I.P. Room since the theme is Rome."

Jake stopped him by extending his arm.

"I would assume Italian food since Roman is in Italy, sir."

"I _know _that. I want to see what kind."

"The menu will make its rotation and you will eventually receive what that section is having."

"Let me go, John."

"It's Jake, sir, and I'm afraid I can't let you go because I don't want you to disturb our guests."

"I am a V.I.P. !"

"That does not give you the right to disturb their meals, sir."

"Who's your supervisor? I'm filing a complaint. In the meantime, I'll see what they're eating."

"Please sir. I'll tell you where my supervisor's office is. It's down the hall and through that doorway. The third door on the left."

"Couldn't you just lead me there?"

"I have to attend to other customers," Jake said somewhat indignantly and left.

Drew followed Jake's directions and ended up at a door with a sign that read "Employee Bathroom."

-----

I suppose Drew isn't enjoying his dinner too much, but Ash and May seem to be doing well.

By the way, Pyramus is a nod to the Greek myth Pyramus and Thisbe, the precursor to _Romeo and Juliet_. Both two of my favorite stories.

I'll try to update tomorrow. I apologize for the wait. Please read and review and thanks to all who have.


	15. Chapter 15

Well, unfortunately I felt a bit bad for Drew (with the stress on "a bit") so I don't think his torture will last much longer.

Oh and I probably didn't describe May's dress as well as I could have, so if you'd like to see the fan art that I was inspired by, send me a PM and I'll give you a link.

Here's the next chapter. Enjoy :)

----

"_Everybody's feelin' warm and bright. It's such a fine and natural sight...."_

_The perfect dinner. The perfect place. The perfect girl. I definitely lucked out tonight._

"What are you smiling about, Ash?"

"I just really like this song."

"Me too," said May cheerily.

The glanced up again at the ceiling and imagined that she and Ash were dancing in an open field in the middle of summer under the stars. After the song ended, the two took their seats again and decided to order some ice cream for desert.

"I wonder where Jake is?"

"He's probably in another section of the restaurant."

"Joseph! This is not your supervisor's office!!!!"

"Well, my supervisor was in there a minute ago."

"Look here wiseguy! I, master coordinator Drew, will not stand her and be ridiculed by the hired help!"

"Then I suggest you be seated and quiet down so as not to start a scene."

"If anyone started this, it's you. I suppose you can't find good help these days. You can't even get me water on time."

"Sir, you ordered the calamari, and if you felt that you couldn't handle the flavor, you shouldn't have ordered it. I believe the saying is, 'If you can't stand the heat, get out of the kitchen.'"

"Fine! I'm out of here."

Drew stormed out of the restaurant as quickly as he could with Jake following behind him.

"Have a nice night, sir," said Jake with a superficial smile.

"Forget you!"

With that, the door slammed.

"What? No tip?"

Luckily, Drew didn't notice that his scheduled date had been sitting in the V.I.P. Section sharing a banana split with Ash.

"This is delicious. It's so light and creamy. Nothing like store bought ice cream."

"I agree, May, but I think I'm out of room for now."

Ash's appetite had vanquished him.

"I think I'm done after this last bite too."

May placed her spoon down and looked at Ash.

"Thank you."

"What for?"

"Well, lately I had felt a bit of a distance between us. Not the best feeling in the world. I guess it's just because we've been so close throughout our travels that any time apart feels a bit weird. I'd gotten used to your charming company," she said teasingly.

"Haha. Thanks. And you're welcome. So shall we walk home and enjoy the weather? The skies are clear so it'll be great to see the stars tonight."

"I'd love to! It'd be the perfect way to end today."

Jake helped out with other customers that night as he agreed to do in order to insure that Ash and May would be able to enjoy themselves. Unlike with Jake, he earnestly enjoyed helping other people complete their orders and truly found a joy in serving them.

Melody had begun to play "No Moon at All." She watched as Jake made his rounds until it was closing time. She quite enjoyed the fact that Jake actually acted on his advice to Ash by actually being a gentleman. After the last guest had left and Jake finished clean up duty, he sat by the piano for a bit to relax.

"I thought Drew was actually going to get past you."

"Nothing gets past me. A professional operative knows how to get his opponent to do what he wants when he wants."

"So that hot sauce was part of that brilliant plan?"

Jake looked embarrassed and admitted, "I suppose that probably wasn't the nicest thing to do, but I just felt the need to."

"I couldn't really blame you. I heard his little rant. He'd give Narcissus a run for his money."

"Indeed he would."

Both smiled at each other as they laughed at Jake's experience with Drew.

"But at least you made up for it with the way you served the other customers. Get a lot of tips for that?"

"Eh, a bit, but I didn't do this for the tips."

"I know. You did this for Ash and May. That was really nice of you. I don't know anyone that would do that for someone that they had just met."

"Well, I have been following Ash for most of his Pokemon career, so I don't think he's a complete stranger to me."

"Still. You showed real kindness to him. You show kindness to everyone. That's what surprises me about you."

"It's just what I've been raised to do."

"It does make me wonder though. Why did that girl break up with you?"

"Oh..."

"I'm sorry. I know it's probably a sensitive area."

"No, it's fine. It's just. Well, she was my first serious relationship. I met her while traveling around Johto. I put out all the stops. I even took a break from Pokemon for her."

"So how did it go wrong?"

"To tell you the truth, _she _actually broke up with me. I guess she wasn't satisfied with me. I suppose she wanted someone a bit more aggressive. Nice guys finish last sometimes."

"So she left you to go be with some other guy?"

"Not exactly, if you get what I mean."

"Oh.. I see."

"Yeah, not the best experience for me. And for a while, All I could trust were my Pokemon. They wouldn't leave me for another trainer, so that's why they're some of my best friends."

"It's still a bit sad though. I'm sorry you had to go through that. It's her loss."

The warm breeze came between Ash and May and blew between the leaves of the trees. They had both been quiet for most of the walk home and only made small remarks about the dinner and the rest of the night. During one of their quiet spells, Ash and May heard a rustling from the tree above which made them stop in apprehension.

"Spinarak!"

"AH!"

May screamed out of shock and grabbed on to Ash's arm.

"Scared of bugs?"

"No, it just caught me by surprise."

"Oh, alright. It just kinda reminded me of Misty. She was always terrified of them."

May felt a slight sting at the mention of her. She could see that Ash had fond memories with her and had admitted to feeling somewhat threatened by their bond. Even though they were never in a relationship, they had traveled together for the first few years of Ash's journey, so it was obvious that Ash did miss her.

"Ash....will you miss me as much as you miss Misty? When I leave for Johto I mean."

This took Ash by surprise. He had kept his mind of the eventual fact that May would have to leave soon.

"Of course May. I can't even imagine what it'll be like traveling without you."

"Really? You really mean that?"

"Sure I do! But...." Ash paused and thought about what he was going to ask.

"Are you sure about leaving me? Err...to go to Johto I mean."

"I admit it'll be tough without you. You taught me so much about Pokemon, and it would have been handy to have someone with me that's already traveled through the region."

"I'd be glad to go with you again. I mean there's a lot of things we could accomplish together. Besides, I'm going to miss your support during my important battles."

"And it's going to feel weird doing contests without you cheering in the stands for me. You were always there, even if I lost."

"I was your biggest fan May."

"Thanks, Ash. That really means a lot."

May grabbed on to his arm again.

"May, the Spinarak is gone."

"Oh, um I know. I just want to be prepared in case we run into another one."

Ash didn't mind at all. He had a suspicion that this wasn't the real reason, but he was glad that she was clinging to him.

Jake and Melody also took a stroll in the night air. They had left about an hour after Ash and May departed. The moon was full and shone brilliantly in the clear night sky.

"Thank you for walking me home. And for dinner too. Even though I had to work after," she said with a bit of false whining.

"Haha. Sure. At least we got to taste one of everything on the dinner menu before the customers did."

Pikachu was sitting on Jake's shoulder, being lulled to sleep as Jake walked. The little electric mouse was able to sample Pokemon food from all around the world. He spent most of his time in the kitchen and enjoyed the company of an old friend.

"Yeah, that's true. It was so good too. I guess Pikachu enjoyed his meal as well.

Ash's partner had now fully fallen asleep.

"Plus that piano looked like it had been in use since the 19th century."

"That very well may be. Theodore had always been somewhat of an antique enthusiast."

"It was a beautiful piano, and it awesome to play on it."

"I'm glad you liked it."

"We're here."

"Oh and I have to thank you for another thing."

"What's that?"

"Thanks for opening up to me. It means that you really trust me and that means a lot."

"I should be thanking you for listening to me whine."

"We all have to whine sometimes. And trust me, that girl has no idea what she lost."

Jake gave a smile of gratitude and placed his hand on the back of his head nervously.

"Well, goodnight then."

Melody placed her keys in the door and unlocked it, but not before rushing to kiss Jake on the cheek.

"Good night to you too, Jake."

Ash and May decided to recline on the couch after their walk. They were only going to relax for a second, but they grew too comfortable to find the strength to go to their rooms.

May yawned and placed herself under the covers.

"I think I'll just relax here for a bit."

"Me too."

"You know, Ash. I hope that we can spend more time together like this, before I go."

"Oh....Yeah.....that'd be....good."

She couldn't keep her eyes open any longer and began to loose consciousness.

"To be honest........" she paused due to fatigue.

"I don't ever want to leave your side........."

Ash looked at May who had already comfortably layed herself on Ash's chest.

_You won't ever have to._

_

* * *

As always, please review, and thanks for reading. ^_^_


	16. Chapter 16

"WAKE UP, you two love birds!!!"

Ash awoke to Jake's smiling face in front of him.

"You guys really need to learn to sleep in your own beds you know."

Ash was a bit puzzled at this, but then he felt May remove her head from his chest. He remembered last night that they had fallen asleep on the couch together due to fatigue.

"Oh, um. This uh. Isn't really. Well, we were tired so we couldn't make it upstairs."

"Haha, alright. Whatever you have to tell yourself."

Ash's face turned a bright red.

"I wouldn't do that! Would I May?" he said as he looked at his companion.

"Well..."

May took a moment to consider this and actually wouldn't have minded, but she knew that Ash would never take advantage of her.

"No, I know you wouldn't. You're a perfect gentleman," she said with a smile.

"Thanks. See, Jake?"

"Haha, you know I was just joking. Well no time to waste. Tonight's when it all goes down. You both ready?"

"Yeah!"

"Ok. This morning I thought we'd have actual breakfast food. It seems like the only breakfast food I can have for breakfast is pancakes. I usually only like them when Joanne makes them though."

"Haha, finally a normal breakfast."

"I don't know what you mean, May. As long as it's food, it's pretty normal to me," said Ash.

"Yeah that's true."

After the meal was finished, Jake and Ash went off to discuss the rest of the day's plans.

"Ok, so all that's left to do is give May the necklace and enjoy yourself at the ball."

"Right."

Ash had forgotten about the necklace for a moment after yesterday's dinner. He became nervous as he did just before a battle.

"So, she'll like it right? I mean. Well, I know she will, but...." Ash stopped to think for a moment.

"Will she be happy?"

"What does your heart say, Ash?"

He pondered a moment at Jake's question.

"I want to make May happy. That's all I want to do. I don't want to completely sweep her off her feet because I honestly don't think I can really do that. However, I know that May always has smiles when I'm with her, and all I want to do is tell her that I just want to keep making her smile."

"I think she'll be happy with that," said Jake reassuringly.

May was nervous about the night. Aside from the usual anxiety about her appearance, she was a bit apprehensive about Ash and even a bit uncertain.

_What if he just was doing all this stuff because he didn't want to hurt my feelings? I mean, I might be seeing signs that aren't there. I've done that before. Can I be sure about this time?_

These questions pestered at May as she was walking with Joanne to the hair salon. Sensing May's apprehension, she was concerned and asked," Is something wrong?"

May had almost forgotten that Joanne was there.

"Oh, I'm just nervous about tonight. And a bit uncertain."

"About?"

"Well, how do you know if a boy really likes you? And how do you know if he's just being polite?"

"Ah, so you're uncertain about his feelings for you. One thing I always told Jake when he was growing up was to look inside his heart when he was uncertain about anything. Sometimes our minds can get in the way of our hearts and prevent us from seeing what our heart already knows."

May took this to heart and felt a bit relieved.

"Besides, you guys sleeping on the same couch. Twice! I'm guessing he must _really_ like you."

"Err....oh look we're at the salon," said May.

"Haha ok. Ready to get your hair done?"

"Yeah!"

When she sat down at the stylist's chair, she had already decided on how she wanted her hair done. She remembered the dream she had about the ball and thought that if she wanted to recreate that dream, she would at least start with that. But she knew that Ash had the abilities to make dreams come true.

Ash put on his tuxedo and straightened up his tie. He didn't even bother with his hair. _That _challenge was a bit beyond reach.

Jake had finished combing his hair and was ready to leave Ash to his work.

"I'm going to go pick up my date. Good luck. You won't need it though."

"Oh, alright. Thanks."

Jake left before he could ask who he was going with, but he knew that he would find out when they saw each other at the ball.

He looked at the box that contained May's necklace. _This isn't anything like a battle, but all I can do is get ready and put my heart into giving May this. _

He heard someone rush up the stairs and into a room across the hall. He caught a glimpse of May's form, but something was different. Her hair was different. From what he could tell, the usual position was swapped for her hair pulled back with two bangs hanging from either side of her face. May's headband was tied into a bow on the bun of her hair.

Ash supposed that May was getting ready too. He made his way downstairs and decided to sit on the couch.

After a few moments, Ash heard footsteps descending on the staircase.

He turned back to see May in the dress that she picked out at the mall. Ash couldn't describe how she looked. Her hair, eyes, figure, dress: they all complimented her very well, but Ash thought the most beautiful thing about her was her smile.

"Well, how do I look Ash?"

He surprised himself at how simple it was to say, "You look beautiful."

May's smile grew more radiant.

"You mean it, Ash?"

"Yes. I really do."

For some reason, May didn't feel embarrassed by this at all. She only felt happier that Ash said she looked beautiful.

"Oh, wait. I forgot to put on my necklace. Let me run upstairs and get it."

"Wait, May."

Ash pulled out the box from his pocket.

May's heart began to beat faster.

"I thought that you might like to wear this. Close your eyes, I want it to be a surprise."

May closed her eyes and waited for Ash to put the necklace on her.

"You know, May. When I saw this, I said, 'I know a girl that could really teach you how to shine.'"

Ash put the clasp in its place and moved away.

"You can open your eyes now."

May obeyed and couldn't believe what she was seeing.

"Oh, my..."

"Do you like it?"

May didn't answer and immediately embraced Ash.

"How did you know? How did you get this? It's really expensive."

"Not too expensive for you May."

"Thank you so much!"

"You're very welcome. Shall we? Ash offered her to take his arm.

They walked out the door together.

Jake pressed the doorbell at Melody's house.

He waited for a few moments. He had a feeling of nervousness that he hadn't experienced since his first date. It was bittersweet at its best.

Melody stepped out with small ribbons in her hair. Jake noticed that she had it curled in certain sections of her hair. The front was straight except for a single lock that was curled and hanging from the left side of her face. The front of her hair was combed to the left. The back of her hair was slightly curled and was separated from the front part by a straight lock and almost formed somewhat of a crown.

"Hey, there cutie," said Melody playfully.

"Um. Hello. You look hot," Jake said immediately shocked at this slip of the tongue.

Melody giggled.

"You look pretty good yourself. Let's get going!"

The hall was lit by various candles and other extravagant lights. The brightest part of the room and its centerpiece was the large crystal chandelier. Many coordinators and their dates had appeared in their best formal outfits. Ash and May arrived just as the first waltz began to play. They found a spot on the dance floor and looked at each other.

"Ok, Ash. The waltz isn't too hard so just follow-"

Ash set up his frame and May instinctively followed. This took her by surprise because a few days ago, Ash didn't even know how to dance.

"Ash, how did you-"

"Remember how me and Jake always seemed to go around town without you girls? I was getting dance lessons from a friend."

" You learned how to dance for me?"

"Of course," said Ash with a sweet smile.

Drew was sulking towards the entrance over the night before and the missed opportunity to ask May to the ball. He saw a young girl with brown hair dancing with someone else. She caught his attention and proceeded to cut in.

"Excuse me."

Immediately, he felt someone grab his hand.

"That was rather rude."

"Do not proceed to tell me-" Drew looked up at the person that had grabbed his hand.

"YOU?!"

"Hello, sir. If you'll excuse me."

Jake gave a small shove to Drew who almost tripped to the side.

He scoffed, "Whatever," and left.

Melody was thankful that Drew was unable to separate her from her dance partner.

"Well that was rather gallant."

"I can't stand that guy. I was just getting rid of someone that might make my date uncomfortable."

"Just as a gentleman would."

"Ah. Thanks. I was just doing what I felt."

"That's the best part of it. Ash is really lucky to have met a great friend to help him grow more confident. You got him the necklace and even helped him have a night that the both of them will never forget. I've never known someone that would do so much for a friend."

"It was nothing," said Jake as he placed his hand behind his head.

The song ended. Jake was about to leave the dance floor until Melody pulled him back.

"Yes?"

"I don't know if Ash told you 'thank you' yet, but I just want to show you what I think of what you've done."

"Really, I told you. It was noth-"

Melody lean up for a kiss, and as their lips touched, Jake felt a new song playing.

In fact, the DJ did begin to play another song.

"_**I was all alone.... I was feeling rather low."**_

May was taken aback as she flashed back to her dream.

Ash took her hand and said, "Shall we?"

They held each other close and moved to the rhythm of the song.

"May, after all of our adventures, and everything that we've done together. You've become my very best friend. You're really the best companion that I could ask for."

May looked away with a pleased smile.

"You're a great coordinator, and have a lot of talent. But the thing I love most about you is your heart."

_Did he just say love?_

"What are you saying?"

"What I'm trying to say is that my heart has been telling me something and it's that I don't ever want to leave your side. I want to be there for you when you cry and be the one to make you laugh and smile."

May could feel what he was about to say next, and she almost felt tears gather in her eyes.

"I love you, May."

Ash leaned down towards May and touched his lips against hers. At that moment, nothing else existed or mattered. May was sure of herself and sure of his feelings. She need not ask about or worry about anything else.

"I love you too."

**_"Play another slow jam. This time make it sweet. On a slow jam. For my baby and for me....."_**

**_

* * *

_**

I hope you enjoyed my last chapter.

It was great to finally finish what I started two summers ago. I've always been a big Advanceshipper and always will be.

Thanks to all who have read and reviewed.

Also, thanks to LuciferIX who reviewed and gave very helpful input. :)

I'm probably going to keep writing more advanceshipping fics in the future, but I don't have anything big planned as of yet.

I am doing a yugioh fanfic currently (if I may insert a little plug for my other story XD).

And I will probably write a Christmas special related to this story. Possibly even one about halloween or a birthday, but the Christmas one is for sure. I may make it a one shot or make it into a whole story.

Again thanks for taking the time to read and review.

Take care ^_^


End file.
